<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles for all by CoffinLife, I_Dont_Carrot_Tall, ReikoNatsume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737552">Cuddles for all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinLife/pseuds/CoffinLife'>CoffinLife</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Carrot_Tall/pseuds/I_Dont_Carrot_Tall'>I_Dont_Carrot_Tall</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume'>ReikoNatsume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Bath Time, Booty fight, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dream is Koala, Fluff, Mayhem, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinLife/pseuds/CoffinLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Carrot_Tall/pseuds/I_Dont_Carrot_Tall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare gets his share of cuddles, and we are introduced to the life in the castle with growing number of members and all the horny possibilities</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cuddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was inspired by @CoffinLife1 on Twitter, thank you for the inspiration</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Multiverse was at the era of tentative truce between the so called Dark Sanses and the Star Sanses. The truce that most interested Nightmare was his truce with his brother.  </p><p>Even if Nightmare was skeptical about it, not truly believing at first his brother really would want to patch things up with him. He was still corrupted, ugly and a being of darkness. And yet every day further proof from his brother was there that he was actually accepted. </p><p>Dream, his brother, the perfect guardian of positivity... was right now glaring at Red. The fell skeleton decided calling Nightmare, “a disgusting goop monster without mercy or a shred of positivity in his soul who knew nothing but violence and was an idiot compared to all the Sanses with PhDs” was a good idea. Nightmare applauded him for his stupidity of doing it anywhere where Dream could hear him. </p><p>Nightmare observed as Dream’s magic changed color from soft gold to blood orange and sat down amused, getting a bottle of apple cider from his inventory. He knew what was about to happen and would enjoy the show with no shame. When he was settled Dream started screaming his nonexistent lungs out at the startled skeleton for insulting his brother, his fury terrifying everyone watching it. It was a delicious meal for Nightmare, especially the shame rising in Red, sour and filling Nightmare with satisfaction.  </p><p>Once he got his fill of both his drink and emotions he got up and started advancing towards Dream, “My brother may not have a PhD or doctorate or anything, but he knows more than anyone! And if you..." Dream’s tangent was cut short when he was hugged by Nightmare who started sapping away Dream’s fury. </p><p>Nightmare hummed happily at the delicious tangy tart flavor. Dream turned around in Nightmare’s arms and hugged his big brother back absorbing the spicy happiness and amusement radiating off him. When both were more balanced again Nightmare started to back off but Dream instead clutched at him more, even wrapping his legs around Nightmare’ waist for good measure. </p><p>“Dream. Get off me.” </p><p>Dream hid his face in Nightmare’s shoulder but those standing behind the goopy skeleton could see Dream’s pout, “No, I don’t want to.” The positive guardian spoke in childish voice.  </p><p>Nightmare sighed; he knew that tone well from their childhood. Dream would always do all he could to be seen as an adult but whenever he used that tone it meant he wouldn’t budge and act on his wants no matter what argument Nightmare or anyone else would use. Nightmare put a tentacle under Dream to make sure he didn’t just hang off him, putting strain on Nightmare’s spine.  </p><p>Dream smiled, his aura brightening as he nuzzled into Nightmare. He was happy, his brother could have just forcefully pushed him away, dropping him to the ground but instead he held him, even if he acted sour about it. </p><p>----------- </p><p>The Dark Sanses team was now at a meeting and all five members were looking at Nightmare who still was calmly going through the agenda of today’s meeting and sitting as regally as always. </p><p>Even if he had Dream wrapped around his torso, beaming happily whenever one of Nightmare’s tentacles would subconsciously reach and pet his head. </p><p>“Each Horrortale copy by now has a copy of Farmtale assigned to it and is connected with a portal machine to transport food... That is all for today, any questions?” Nightmare spoke calmly and looked at Horror who raised his hand. </p><p>“Is Dream staying for dinner?” </p><p>Before Nightmare could answer Cross blurted out, “What even is going on?” </p><p>Nightmare rolled his eye, “Dream decided to become a sloth for a day and decided to glue himself to me. I am not bothered enough to get him off and yes, he’s staying for dinner. If that’s all I will be in the library.” He spoke calmly and left the room. </p><p>Everyone followed the two as Nightmare walked out carrying Dream.  </p><p>“What the hell?” Error muttered making Killer and Dust chuckle amused. </p><p>-------- </p><p>The dinner was as the usual and so was the rest of the day until the evening.  </p><p>Dream still refused to let go of Nightmare even as the other settled down in bed. He was muttering expletives in Latin under his breath when the door to his bedroom opened showing the others. They went inside, following the lead of a grinning Killer and made a cuddle pile around Nightmare. </p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked with dark tone, but Killer just grinned wider. </p><p>“It’s cold tonight, we are just preserving heat.” he joked. </p><p>Nightmare rolled his eyes and moodily settled in bed, not having enough will to get them out of his bed.  </p><p>--------- </p><p>Less than an hour later Nightmare was asleep while the others were just pretending. They waited on purpose and their patience was rewarded. </p><p>A purr. </p><p>A deep rusty purr and the tentacles that subconsciously wrapped around them all showing Nightmare’s unvoiced desire to have them all close.  </p><p>Not many knew it, but Nightmare was a cuddle bear, he loves hugs and all kinds of affection but lo and behold, he was too proud to ask for them or accept them outright. Many years of keeping up appearances of a dark guardian of negativity left many habits in its wake. But the nights were different. </p><p>When Nightmare was tired, asleep or sleepy at all he would be soft and trusting, holding others closer.  </p><p>They all loved seeing that soft smile on Nightmare’s face when he was asleep, so the movie nights were obligatory at least once a week. </p><p>The others spend additional hour of just watching Nightmare sleep, so open and accepting of their company, so much more than he would let himself ask for, mostly for the fear of rejection, no matter how baseless that fear was.  </p><p>It was a work in progress, making Nightmare more accepting of affection, and it seems Dream gave them a head start. For now, they will savor the rest of their rest by Nightmare’s side. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmare of a bath time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is still glued to Nightmare and there are things tied to it that can't be avoided, bath time included</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter inspired by @CoffinLife1 from twitter, this time based on Discord conversation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream continued to cling to Nightmare and while the guardian of negativity secretly appreciated it, Dream’s emotions were always a filling snack... except for sadness, the salty taste always meant Nightmare will be sending one of his boys out to collect dust. The situation created a new set of problems. Nightmare was about to face it soon... </p><p>Bath time. </p><p>Before Nightmare had the time to calmly appreciate the time to soak in hot water, the smell of whatever he chose to spoil himself with permeating the air. </p><p>Now he wrapped one tentacle around Dream on his back, the other napping after several screaming matches he had with people who insulted Nightmare or threw any rude comments at all about him or the rest of the Dark Sanses.  </p><p>Slowly he stalked to the living room and looked at the skeletons gathered there. His tentacles rose and struck. Happily, he noticed Error didn’t puff away this time... it was a month since his last bath. Other two free tentacles were now occupied with Dust and Killer, both snarling at him when they realized what was going on. </p><p>“Cross, grab Horror. We are going to my bathroom.” The negative guardian spoke calmly and once the other managed to grab the ex-cannibal he led the way. </p><p>The bathtub was size of a small pool and already filled with water and bubbles. Dream on his back stirred and started whining and wriggle. </p><p>“Nooo, I don’t want a bath.” </p><p>Nightmare sighed, “You are getting one. Will you take one with Cross?” </p><p>At the name Dream started stilling, “Maybe.” </p><p>Nightmare nodded and relaxed his hold on Dream for Cross to take him and undress him. Horror was already naked and it the tub, he was one of those that won’t leave without his clothes and as such his escape attempt was less likely. Next Nightmare got to undressing Error, another shy one who won’t show defiance by walking out of the room naked.  </p><p>When Error was hissing and submerged in the tub Nightmare continued with Dust, he would probably leave if he could, but there was the leverage of Nightmare having Dust’s scarf in his inventory and he won’t leave without him.  </p><p>Dust, Dream and Cross were all already in the tub. Only the worst one left. </p><p>Killer. </p><p>He didn’t care about walking around naked and Nightmare had no real leverage over him other than strength and more appendages.  </p><p>Undressing him was a battle and a half, another half went into holding him while Nightmare undressed and crawled int the bath with Killer in tow.  </p><p>Now in the water Killer and Dust were clutching at the edge of the tub, Nightmare’s tentacles still wrapped around him. Dream was held by Cross to stop his escape attempts while Cross was pouting aware that with all going on his turn will have to wait until others are scrubbed.  </p><p>Nightmare dragged Error into his lap and started scrubbing him with a washcloth that worked better for Error and didn’t make him pixelate as hard. He started scrubbing him, despite Error’s best efforts at escaping. Then the washcloth went over Error’s face and everyone in the room, except Nightmare, cringed at the sound of a crash. Now that Error was still Nightmare took more care in scrubbing the glitch. Once Error was scrubbed, he left him leaning against the rim of the tub with a towel under his head.  </p><p>Now Nightmare dragged Horror to him, again with a fresh washcloth rubbing around the crack in Horror’s skull. He smiled when Horror tried to eat the bubbles only to make a face at the bitter taste of the soap. It didn’t take long for him to try again with the same effect.  </p><p>Nightmare finished cleaning all the crevices from blood and monster dust, taking care with Horror’s claws to then wrap a warm towel around Horror’s head and make him lean in the tub next to Error, the skeleton purring happily now that he was pampered, despite hating the idea of baths Nightmare took time to learn what spots to avoid and made it a better experience for him.  </p><p>Now the level of difficulty will rise. </p><p>Nightmare looked at Killer and Dust who glared defiantly at him, their hands clutching at the edge of the tub.  </p><p>Nightmare had to repair the tiles on the tub every few weeks, and *crack* it seems he will have to do it again. </p><p>The tentacle around Dust tightened and tugged even when Dust started growling and whispering with dark eyes at Nightmare. The guardian of negativity rolled his eye at the threatening glare and wove the tentacle through Dust’s ribs and under his arms to then tear him away from the rim and hold him, hissing and spitting against his chest.  </p><p>Nightmare took a loofah and started scrubbing him, including all the dust he somehow accumulated in a day despite not going out on any missions today. Nightmare struggled through getting Dust clean to then give him to purring Horror who clung to Dust, keeping him in the tub. </p><p>Now Nightmare tried to do the same with Killer but the other certainly was in the worse mood than usual. When Killer’s soul flickered agitated Nightmare knew it wasn’t long before magic attacks start flying around, so he did the only thing he could think of in the heat of the moment. </p><p>He bit him. </p><p>Surprisingly that worked.  </p><p>Killer froze at the first prick of teeth on his vertebrae and fell limp in Nightmare’s arms.  </p><p>Nightmare kissed the spot apologetically and started gently cleaning the skeleton, especially careful around his eyes. Killer just relaxed, first time for him during a bath time as he would argue with Nightmare that grime protected his bones.  </p><p>Nightmare would always scoff and tell him it protected him from nothing and only caused more grime to accumulate faster. </p><p>Soon Killer was by the side with other clean skeletons and still rebooting Error. Cross was now sprouting a massive pout on his face and was basically sunk in the water, dismayed with all the waiting, but he still dutifully passed Dream to Nightmare. </p><p>The positive guardian was smiling coyly “I soaked so long, Nighty... maybe that’s enough.” He tried to cajole but Nightmare just stared unimpressed and held up a fresh loofah already foaming up with soap.  </p><p>“You are also already in the tub and there’s nothing that stops you from getting scrubbed.” </p><p>Nightmare held Dream firmly and cleaned him with loofah with Dream’s whining and struggling an easy distraction. </p><p>They were at almost 3-hour mark when Dream was clean and in Killer’s arms. Thank god his tub was heated, and the water stays hot for many hours. </p><p>Now Cross padded his way to Nightmare eagerly and the guardian smiled.  </p><p>Cross was the only one that actually enjoyed the baths, so Nightmare always left him for last.  </p><p>He took his time cleaning the soldier, letting his tentacles slide over Cross’s bones as the other purred happily.  </p><p>Cross appreciated the lengthened scrubbing time and pouted when it was over for him. </p><p>Tired Nightmare just quickly cleaned himself and focused on getting everyone from the tub. </p><p>They all were in pajamas, Dust having his scarf on again. Error was in the corner, glaring at Nightmare and licking his bones like a cat, as if trying to get rid of the soap that wasn’t there. Dream after getting dressed again glued himself to Nightmare's back. </p><p>Once they were settled in the bed Nightmare immediately started dozing off. </p><p>Yeah, he missed the times when he had the time to pamper himself in the bath but feeling his brother and his team cuddled all around him there was one thought going through his mind before he gave up to the call of sleep. </p><p>‘This isn’t so bad.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Armageddon in a castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare is sick and someone needs to take care of the others. How will that work out?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter inspired by delightfull creative rant with @CoffinLife1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The life was going calmly until Nightmare woke up one morning with a stuffy nose, his eye blurry, his body sore and his tentacles limp. </p><p>He was sick. </p><p>That was a miserable timing. There were no missions for the others and that meant they had free time. It meant only one thing. </p><p>Boredom. </p><p>And that lead to another. </p><p>Destruction. </p><p>Dream woke up and noticed Nightmare’s state with a sad sound leaving him, “Oh, Nighty. You are sick. You need to stay in bed.” </p><p>Nightmare looked at Dream tiredly, “The others, you need to watch them.” </p><p>Dream shook his head adamantly, “I will take care of you.” Dream said and when he saw Nightmare was about to argue continued, “I will call someone to babysit them. Don’t worry, I will get someone capable.” </p><p>Nightmare relaxed into the bed and nodded watching as Dream left the room with his phone. </p><p>----------- </p><p>Edge had one of his blissful days off and so did his lazy brother Red. He was relaxing until he heard his phone ring. He picked up to hear the voice the guardian of Positivity, Dream. </p><p>“Hello, Edge. Can I ask for a favor?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Nightmare is sick and I’m taking care of him. Can you babysit his team? I wanted to ask Blue first but turns out Stretch also got sick and he can’t leave." Dream pleaded.  </p><p>Edge thought for a moment and agreed. After all, how hard can it be to take care of a bunch of lazy Sanses. </p><p>Right? </p><p>…. </p><p>It was impossible. </p><p>Edge came to the castle with Red, deciding that leaving his lazy brother behind was too much of a risk and now he didn’t know if it wasn’t a better risk than bringing him here. </p><p>He brushed it off when Dream handed him notes and hushed some tips on how to care for the Dark Sanses. </p><p>He was deceived. </p><p>They lulled him with their lazy demeanor only for it to change at one simple question from Killer. </p><p>“Don’t you think the ground floor should be more open plane?” </p><p>After that all hell broke over. </p><p>Killer decided to become a home wrecker and started shooting blasters around, destroying the walls. </p><p>Dust was throwing potions of his own design around covering everything in either fire or glitter. </p><p>Error wove his string all around the ceiling, made a swing and was hanging upside down from it laughing like the bad guy from some cheesy cartoon. </p><p>Horror emptied the kitchen, he was now eating smugly surrounded with all the food he squandered like the biggest, most feral squirrel in existence. </p><p>Red somehow got swept into the chaos and helped Killer and Dust glue all the furniture to the ceiling. </p><p>Cross, the only one that fruitlessly tried to help him contain the chaos, is now taped to the wall. </p><p>Edge himself was now standing in the middle of it all lost on how to contain it. </p><p>Why they didn’t take over the Multiverse with their mayhem yet is a secret to Edge.  </p><p>One that he’s fine with not knowing answer to. </p><p>------- </p><p>It was hours of utter mess; Edge tried his best but couldn’t handle it. </p><p>Whenever he cleaned one thing it was replaced with another. He thought his brother’s room was a garbage dump, but he never thought that point of view will be rivaled. </p><p>Killer and Red were trying to rig the fire alarm to play “I can’t decide”. Dust was full on in a mad scientist mode and Horror was working his way into a food coma. </p><p>“Edge! Think fast!” Dust yelled at him and the fell Papyrus could do nothing when he was splashed with a sweet-smelling liquid. He was about to yell at the Sans when there was a puff around him, and Edge found himself with a pair of cat ears and a tail swishing behind him angrily. </p><p>There was a roar of laughter only for the door to open showing Nightmare and tired looking Dream who was pumping Nightmare full of healing magic. </p><p>There was a lull in everything, Dream looked shocked at the mess while Nightmare’s eye disappeared. </p><p>“That’s enough!” Nightmare roared startling everyone as more tentacles burst from his back. </p><p>Error yelped when he lost balance and started falling from his swing on the ceiling only to be caught by Nightmare’s tentacle before he hit the ground.  </p><p>Other tentacles went on to work, catching the others and getting Cross untapped from the wall.  </p><p>Edge observed amazed as the guardian of negativity in less than an hour did something he struggled with for the whole day. </p><p>“You are all going to be cleaning that mess! You were bored? Well, you won’t be anymore! Everything is to be put back how it was! No missions until it is. And... All of you except Cross have a ban on chocolate!” Nightmare berated them all, Red somehow getting included, and ignored the wails of despair. </p><p>---------- </p><p>A week later the castle was repaired, and everything was back to the new normal for Nightmare, with Dream still clinging to him.  </p><p>All except for one, Edge following him like a baby duckling and Red adding to his team learning how to cause mayhem from the best and sharing his own experience. </p><p>All that was going through Nightmare’s head when Edge looked at him with awe filled eyes was one thing. </p><p>‘Here we go again.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Babies day in the park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare and Edge left the room only for a while to get coffee and snacks.</p><p>One moment was apparently enough.</p><p>When they came back Dream, Killer, Dust, Horror, Cross, Error and Red were all covered in some slimy substance and if that wasn’t enough, they were squabbling like children.</p><p>They were children.</p><p>Edge dropped the plate he was holding, and it didn’t crash into the ground only because Nightmare caught it.</p><p>“Well, that’s the first time something like that happened.” Nightmare said calmly and picked up an empty vial from the ground, “Seems Dust perfected his de-aging potion and was a little careless with it. It shouldn’t be permanent; he always makes them as pranks. They look around 4 or 5.”</p><p>The kids noticed them and most hid behind the couches. Red ran to Edge with gleeful chuckle, the others staring stunned.</p><p>Dream looked at Nightmare confused, “You feel like Nighty, but don’t look like him.”</p><p>Nightmare kneeled with a sad smile “I went through a lot, little brother, but I’m still your big brother.” He spoke softly.</p><p>Dream apparently decided it was enough and ran to hug Nightmare tightly.</p><p>The other kids took a little more coaxing but also warmed up to Nightmare and left their hiding spots getting more confident.</p><p>--------</p><p>It turns out a castle isn’t the best place for children. Nightmare didn’t fancy rebuilding it, so he stole some child reigns and now he and Edge were on the way to a park in some AU with the kids.</p><p>Edge was struggling with Red and Cross who were trying to run in several directions at once, while Nightmare had Dream sitting on his shoulders giggling happily and the other four on child reigns, all trying to run in different directions, but despite that Nightmare was still walking perfectly balanced.</p><p>They ignored other human and monsters watching them as they headed to the playground.</p><p>In there, Nightmare and Edge let the kids off their reigns to spread chaos there.</p><p>Edge tries to control Cross and Red. Red was surrounded by dogs, petting them happily while Cross was running around trying to climb the trees.</p><p>Nightmare was by the swings, pushing a giggling Dream on it, one of his tentacles armed with a camera constantly snapping pictures.</p><p>Killer and Dust were running around terrorizing other kids.</p><p>Horror was in the sandbox trying to eat sand but whenever he tried, Nightmare’s tentacles would interrupt him.</p><p>Error was the most adorable. The child was walking around asking for kisses from others. Nightmare made sure to make plenty of pictures.</p><p>It was relatively calm as the kids played.</p><p>That was until Ink came apparently, notified by this AU’s Sans.</p><p>He paused seeing what was going on. Suddenly Error came up to him and, in his cute childish fashion, made grabby hands, “A kish?”</p><p>Ink grinned and started leaning down only to get hit with something in the face and land on his ass. The artist looked up and crossed gazes with Nightmare, who was glaring at him. He tensed and looked to the side where the projectile landed.</p><p>It was... a slipper? Why did it hurt so much? And how did Nightmare hit him? He was standing at the other end of the playground. How did he do it?</p><p>While Ink was lost in thought Error ran off happily chasing a butterfly. Of course, Nightmare caught it on the camera.</p><p>Edge was now trying to get Red out of a pile of dogs.</p><p>Horror walked to Nightmare and looked at him with big red eye, “Snack?”</p><p>Nightmare’s tentacle shot a picture of the puppy look even as he handed Horror a pack of string cheese, shooting another picture at the happy look Horror gave and as he toddled away with his prize.</p><p>Error came to Nightmare and held out hands quietly asking to be picked up, “What is it, little terror?” Nightmare asked and Error pointed at the second swing next to Dream with a pleading look.</p><p>Nightmare put Error in the other swing and started pushing him on it with Dream next to him.</p><p>Killer was with Dust teasing Cross who was pouting and stomping his little foot.</p><p>The day went on and the sun started setting, the kids getting tired.</p><p>The group returned to the castle; the bath time was as much of a mess as it was when they were adult skeletons.</p><p>But then it was it. The kids were in the bed with Nightmare and Edge on the outside of the pile. They all were sleeping calmly with cute smiling faces. Nightmare couldn’t stop the fond smile from appearing on his face.</p><p>Needless to say, his camera was working overtime today.</p><p>The next day everyone was back to their normal selves, with no memories of what they did as kids, but once Nightmare prints the pictures, they will not be able to ever forget it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Full moon and dance off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killer was sneaking into the castle with something hidden under his jacket. Nightmare observed from the shadows, Killer had been sneaking in and out for a while now, always hiding something in the unused wing of the castle.</p><p>Nightmare had enough and followed the skeleton.</p><p>Killer reached a room and pulled a small cat from his jacket.</p><p>“So, this is what you were doing.” Nightmare said, revealing himself making Killer flinched, “Your the reason I've been seeing decidedly more cats around than is reasonable.”</p><p>Killer turned to face Nightmare with nervous grin, “I don’t know what you mean?”</p><p>Nightmare crossed his arms “I don’t know if you noticed but panthers aren’t native to this environment and this AU is set in a time long after Sabretooth tigers went extinct.” Killer gulped nervously.</p><p>“I had to, they didn’t have a good home-” He tried and paused when Nightmare raised his hand.</p><p>“Which is why I didn’t stop you, because I knew you wouldn’t do it without a reason... even if you often just infuriate me with your wish to make the castle and the surrounding grounds, into a zoo.”</p><p>Killer chuckled and scratched his head, “Okay, I'm done? For now, at least.” He said and shortcut away.</p><p>Nightmare sighed and if there was a surplus of cat toys growing in the castle? No one commented on it.</p><p>----------</p><p>Nightmare was walking in the forest, alone for once. Dream was absent as he went to see Blue.</p><p>Nightmare saw the mysterious Sabretooth walking through the forest, it paused to look around, Nightmare melting into the shadow to remain unseen from its gaze.</p><p>He appreciated his ability when the Sabretooth was enveloped by a bright light and changed into a skeleton... at least partially. The skeleton had cat ecto-ears on his skull, long canines overlapped its chin; a short tail was tucked close to its body. Their ecto was marked with a dark mixer of both leopard spots and tiger stripes; there was a build up of a scruffy, ecto-like, furry mane that stretched over the back of his neck and between his shoulders. His magic was a mix of red and orange.</p><p>Nightmare observed as the Werecat stretched, his torn, old clothes revealing the ecto covered in old scars, some crossing over his eye, rendering him blind there. Nightmare couldn't help but touch his covered socket.</p><p> Nightmare narrowed his eyes and left his hiding spot. The Werecat’s eyes snapped to Nightmare only to reveal they were scared and ready to run. That was until, Nightmare simply sat down on the ground, taking other by surprise.</p><p>“Hello" Nightmare started. "I can only guess Killer brought you here, thinking you are a normal cat.” He spoke smoothly and made a move down his cheeks indicating Killer's black streaks, which made the werecat’s eyes light up in recognition.</p><p>“Y-yes, I was hurt, and I couldn’t change. I... I like it here, I want to stay. Please...” Nightmare looked over the Werecat.</p><p>“I can’t let you stay here.” The cat flinched at Nightmare’s voice, the anxiety and heartbreak clear on his face, “I can’t let you stay in the forest.” The cat felt tears gather in his eyes, “If you are to stay, you need to live in the castle.” Nightmare finished and the Werecat looked at the guardian of negativity shocked.</p><p>Nightmare got up from the ground and walked to stand in front of the other, “My name is Nightmare. I’m the guardian of negativity. You will get to know others soon."<br/>
<br/>
"Welcome in your new home.”</p><p>The Werecat smiled through happy tears, “I’m Lynx.” He hugged Nightmare who held the other just as close, “Thank you... thank you so much, but I would rather stay in the forest. I’m too dangerous.”</p><p>Nightmare smiled gently and pet Lynx gently, bringing out a purr in the other, “We will work on it.” He said quietly.</p><p>----------</p><p>Over time Lynx got to know everyone in the castle and got really bonded to them.<br/>
<br/>
Both Dust and Horror would often hunt with him. Horror would often eat the raw meats with him while the others watched in disgust.<br/>
<br/>
Others would often find him and Cross laying together, Cross having fallen asleep in the soft fur of his Sabre form.<br/>
<br/>
Even though Killer saved him from a life of loneliness he still liked to annoy the other by 'ignoring' him. They other found it funny, but Killer? not so much.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
But now?</p><p>Now it was a full moon.</p><p>Lynx was in the forest, unable to stop the transformation. He felt himself losing to his dreadful instincts. He could see what was going on but had no control over his actions.</p><p>Terrified as he watched himself head towards the castle, towards the others, to those who showed him care.</p><p>He remembered the new clothes Nightmare gave him, the snacks Horror would always share with him, all those tender moments and feared for them. He didn’t want to hurt them; he hated the idea of it and yet he could do nothing against his instincts during full moon.</p><p>Lynx saw the castle and Nightmare, who was standing in front of it. His magic froze as his body started charging towards the skeleton.</p><p>Lynx already anticipated the taste of blood on his tongue and closed his eyes</p><p>What he didn’t expect was to feel his feet not touching the ground.</p><p>Nightmare was holding Lynx in his tentacles with a calm expression, “Its ok. Be a good kitty now, we were waiting for you.”</p><p>Lynx felt his instincts calm down and felt himself finally gain control of his feline form, turned docile while looking in the face of someone clearly stronger than him. He managed to shift into his skeleton form and let out a chuffed purr. Nightmare apparently accepted it as an answer, putting him down.</p><p>Lynx followed Nightmare through the castle and joined the cuddle pile, curling into Nightmare’s chest and fell asleep, happy he didn’t hurt anyone.</p><p>Since that time, he spends full moons by Nightmare’s side as his King was the only one who can calm down his feral instincts.</p><p>----------</p><p>They were all relaxing after breakfast, Everyone was calm. Except for Dream, who was as usual, clinging to Nightmare and today, was happier than usual.</p><p>Dust was weirdly absent, but Nightmare was calm, having confiscated all dangerous items like potions from the skeleton.</p><p>Yes, it was calm, until the door of the castle was slammed open. Blue standing there and Dust grinning far too widely from behind him</p><p>----flashback----</p><p>Dust and Blue were hanging out, their little secret meetings had been going on for a while now. The smaller skeleton was drinking some ketchup, a vice he usually avoided, not wanting to be like his brother with honey.</p><p>“I’m just saying that the castle is getting livelier. Dream joined, Edge and Red joined, and now that Werecat Lynx is there. Even though Killer practically kitty-napped him, he was happy to stay.” Dust ranted happily</p><p>Blue sighed, “Ever since Dream left it’s been so quiet here, Ink never visits with his non-existent memory, and Papy prefers to spend his time at Muffet’s , drinking until he can barely walk. I mean, Dream visits from time to time with gossip, but it’s just not the same and it just makes me feel like I’m an outsider.”</p><p>Dust took a drink from his own bottle, “A shame you won’t join us, you would fit right in, you are cool to hang out with.”</p><p>Blue jumped up from his seat, “You know what, I will!” He called cheerfully and the two made their way to the castle.</p><p>----end flashback----</p><p>“So, why should I let him join?” Nightmare asked calmly looking at Dust after the other finished his story.</p><p>“He has a cute butt.” Dust said with a smirk.</p><p>Cross overheard it and pushed his way to the front of the gang, “Excuse me?! Take that back!” He shouted insulted.</p><p>Dust grinned, leaned forward, his face only millimeters from Cross’s own, “Nope.” He said popping the ‘p’ playfully.</p><p>Cross blushed brightly and sputtered.</p><p>They were shouting back and forth for some time until Killer jumped between the two, “How about a butt off? If Blue wins, he gets to join.”</p><p>Cross looked at Killer like the other was an idiot until the meaning caught up with him causing him to blush brightly.</p><p>“Yes, let’s do that!" Dream called with a bright smile from his spot on Nightmares back. The Star Sanses often had some little contests and twerking was one of them.</p><p>One that Blue always won.</p><p>Blue and Cross changed their shorts into something short and tight that accentuated their ecto.</p><p>“You have some nice assets, Blue.” Dust teased with a wink making Blue smile and flash a pose.</p><p>“Why, thank you." he said happily.</p><p>Dream got out his phone and put on the song 'Bubble butt' by Major Lazer. Blue sends a kiss to Dream, thanking him for putting on his’s favorite piece and turned around. Cross stood next to him blushing while the others were sitting on the couch or on the ground observing with varying degrees of interest, embarrassment and arousal.</p><p>Both started wiggling their asses in the rhythm of the music, both firm from soldier and royal guard training.</p><p>Blue was moving fluidly and with confidence.</p><p>Cross’s moves were stiffer, embarrassed by the big audience.</p><p>Killer wolf whistled making Cross blush and trip while Blue flashed a pose, showing off his butt and thighs.</p><p>“Well, it’s clear, Blue won this one." Dream said satisfied as he turned the music off.</p><p>“Look out, I'm moving in!” Blue cheered and tugged Cross close. He kissed him and smiled “Thank you Cross. I had fun.” He said and skipped out leaving a stunned Cross.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It finally has context!!</p><p>Art from our beloved Carrot~<br/>https://twitter.com/DippedSalt/status/1352064175481217031?s=20</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The broken egg and the pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, boss, but seriously we should have a lamia. They are just so huggable, don’t you think? And I’m sure there’s a lamia out there that will fit in with our group." Killer tried to coax Nightmare who just looked done with everything.</p>
<p>“That why you added AUs with lamias into today’s patrol list for us, isn't it?” He asked with a pointed glare at the other who grinned unabashedly. "You even made me leave Dream home with Blue, which you know is a bad idea."</p>
<p>“So, you noticed?”</p>
<p>“You aren’t as transparent as you think.” Nightmare said as the two walked down the road.</p>
<p>That was until Nightmare paused, stopping Killer in his tracks with a hand on his shoulder, “Boss?”</p>
<p>Nightmare frowned, searching for something, “There’s strong negativity, some deep sadness. We are going there.” He said and started running, Killer following close behind him.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Lusty had enough. He's laid so many eggs, so many and he couldn’t keep any, didn’t even get to see any hatch, all taken from him before he could see it.</p>
<p>He was heartbroken and did something he was always scared of.</p>
<p>He spoke out of turn.</p>
<p>“Please... please. One, just one, let me keep this one. I need it. Please.” He pleaded to the human.</p>
<p>He had laid another batch of eggs.</p>
<p>There was one smaller than the rest, the chances of it hatching were low but he still wanted to keep it. It was held by the breeder who grinned cruelly.</p>
<p>“You want to keep it? You have no right to any wishes, you are here to get fucked, lay eggs and bring me profit.” He said coldly, “You want to know what I think about your wishes?” He asked sarcastically and next moment smashed the egg against the ground, the small cluster of cells inside of it turning into a clump of dust mixed with liquid magic.</p>
<p>Lusty cradled the remnants of the egg in his shaking hands. He wailed out loud, lavender tears streaming down his face and his purple ecto tail curling tight in his despair and grief.</p>
<p>“Shut up you little bitc- uhgrk..."</p>
<p>Lusty looked up to see the breeder on the ground, clutching at his bloody throat, cut deep enough to stop him from speaking, but not enough so he would die.</p>
<p>Next to him were standing two skeletons. One with black streaks going down their face with a red and white soul floating outside his body; the other was fully covered in black goop, with four goopy tentacles protruding from his back, one of the tips covered in blood.</p>
<p>They were looking at Lusty with some emotions he never saw before, and that scared him, with a still teary face he clutched his broken egg.</p>
<p>The black skeleton looked around and walked to pick up something, then return to stand in front of Lusty who looked at the object that was offered to him.</p>
<p>It was a small box, “For the egg.” said the black skeleton in a smooth voice and Lusty carefully took it and gathered all he could of the little egg, putting it inside and then held the box to his chest.</p>
<p>“I’m Nightmare and this is Killer.”</p>
<p>“Lusty."</p>
<p>“I see, nice to meet you Lusty, although I wish it was in more pleasant circumstances. I have a question for you. Do you want to live with us?”</p>
<p>Lusty looked at Nightmare shocked and wary, what he didn’t know was that Nightmare could read all his emotions.</p>
<p>“You will never have to do what he forced you to. You will never be forced to do anything against your will." Nightmare said honestly, “If you don’t want to come with us, we will help you find a safe place to live free.” He continued.</p>
<p>Lusty looked at the box, the little box with his poor egg, the box handed to him by Nightmare. He then looked at the breeder who was still alive and bleeding with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“I... I want to go with you." Lusty whispered</p>
<p>Killer grinned and walked closer only for Lusty to hiss and jump onto Nightmare, wrapping his tail around the skeleton, the tip of his tail weaving between Nightmare’s ribs.</p>
<p>Lusty was hit with a bout of panic, thinking Nightmare will be angry at him but calmed down and relaxed as Nightmare embraced him with his arms and tentacles, holding him up.</p>
<p>Killer pouted, but he was already used to the pets being weird about him at the beginning, “Okay, boss. What now?”</p>
<p>Nightmare pet Lusty’s head, “You were the one insisting we adopt a lamia. I will take Lusty to the castle, introduce him to everyone while you get all the essentials.”</p>
<p>Killer nodded, “What about this bastard? ” He asked kicking the still bleeding man.</p>
<p>Lusty shook at the reminder of the man and Nightmare rubbed his back, “Take care of it” He said and Killer smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry. I will take great~ care of him.” He said with malicious grin returned by Nightmare who left with Lusty.</p>
<p>Killer kneeled by the breeder who looked at the skeleton with terrified eyes. Killer took out a special knife.</p>
<p>It was rusty and dull.</p>
<p>Perfect for giving a special kind of pain for certain few that deserve it.</p>
<p>“I’m going to have a great time, buddy. I’m so amazed at how precise Nightmare is. He only cut your vocal cords. We are going to have so~ much fun~ and no one will interrupt us.” Killer purred darkly with a sadistic grin.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Lusty was shy. He would spend most of the time in his room with heating blankets and all things a lamia would need, or he would lay at the clearing in the forest, where Nightmare helped him make a small grave for the little egg.</p>
<p>But Nightmare still would smile in secret whenever Lusty would make a smidge of progress. The progress clear to see as the lamia's tail changed from its purple and into a magenta hue, a visual sign of his happiness.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>Killer was nervous. He's already led two more residents into the castle and was carrying in another two... Nightmare will kill him for sure... Okay, maybe not sure, but like 80 % sure.</p>
<p>He placed the two new skeletons on a dresser in his room and smiled at them, “Like your new home?” He asked cheerfully and got happy chirp from one and confused sound from the other.</p>
<p>“I will work on it...”</p>
<p>“Work on what, Killer?”</p>
<p>The skeleton flinched and turned around seeing Nightmare calmly sitting in an armchair.</p>
<p>“How did you?" <em>he knows he didn't have an armchair in here before.</em></p>
<p>“The castle told me.” He simply said and got up, walking towards Killer who did his best to look calm, while also shifting to best cover whatever was behind him.</p>
<p>Nightmare narrowed his eye, “Move Killer." He said calmly and the other moved aside obediently with his head down.</p>
<p>What Nightmare saw made him sigh and rub his face tiredly.</p>
<p>It was a glass tank filled with water and two koi sized mermaid skeletons.</p>
<p>“Explain. In details if possible.” He said under the gazes from blue and red pairs of eyes.</p>
<p>----flashback----</p>
<p>Killer was on a patrol in some AU Nightmare was interested in, walking around disinterested until he walked by some sketchy guy, who was carrying something heavy into his truck in a dark alley. He walked to the guy and not interested in making too much of a mess, simply stunned the guy with a well-placed hit on the head.</p>
<p>He lifted the cloth to reveal something that made his blood boil.</p>
<p>It was a big tank filled to the brim with bitty mermaid skeletons. There was no space for the fishes to move.</p>
<p>Killer restrained his urge to kill the unconscious guy. Made a few shortcuts around, got a big tank, filled it with water and looked at the fishes. He saw a Swap type with big blue eyes, that stared into his very soul; and decided that one was going home with him, the rest will have a better home in the enormous pond at the back of this AU's Sans and Papyrus' house.</p>
<p>However, when he got the blue fish, it started crying and reaching back to the full tank where a Fell type was struggling to reach him.</p>
<p>Killer smiled and put the blue fish in the empty tank to then reach for the red one to put it in the water with the blue one, the two hugging happily.</p>
<p>Killer hefted up the full tank, “I’m going to be right back.” He said with a wink to the two and shortcut out.</p>
<p>“W-what do you think, Qua?” the red Mer asked.</p>
<p>“He looks nice and gave us this big tank. He’s already nicer than that human. Maybe he’s going to take care of us?”</p>
<p>Before they could talk more Killer was back, “Hey cuties" He said with a grin, “I’m Killer. You alright with me taking you two home, right?” He asked and the two Mers exchanged glances only for the blue one to look seriously at Killer.</p>
<p>“I’m Aqua and this is my mate Coral... What did you do with the others?”</p>
<p>Killer nodded at the names and smiled, “Got them a nice pond for a home. They are all safe. So. You okay coming with me?"</p>
<p>Coral and Aqua hugged each other close and whispered to one another, Killer leaning back to give them some privacy. After a moment they looked at Killer.</p>
<p>“We will go with you," Coral said, trying to sound brave even though he was curling in the bigger Mers, Aqua’s arms.</p>
<p>----end flashback----</p>
<p>Nightmare let out a loud groan to then look at Killer sternly, “And you just planned to keep them in this tank?"</p>
<p>Killer nodded sheepishly.</p>
<p>Nightmare rolled his eye and took out a notepad and a pen, quickly scribbling things down. He tore the page out and handed it to Killer, “Get those things to me asap.”</p>
<p>Killer was too stunned to argue and just nodded and shortcut out.</p>
<p>Nightmare turned to the mermaid skeletons, “I’m sorry about Killer. He has some unexplainable, unrestrained need to take anything animal-like with him. I hope he did ask for permission." He said smoothly and smiled when the Mers nodded, “I’m Nightmare. How about you, little ones?"</p>
<p>“I’m Aqua and this is Coral.”</p>
<p>Nightmare smiled at the enthusiastic response, “Well then, I’m happy to see you joining our patchwork family."</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Soon Killer was back with everything and Nightmare decided to let the Mers into the pool, having changed the water type already. He then walked in and started remaking it.</p>
<p>He put sand and stones on the bottom of it, planted corals and as many plants as he could fit and added many trinkets that would let the new residents enjoy their time in their new home, He also let in plenty of small fishes to act like prey.</p>
<p>Killer was observing it all amused, not able to even cringe when Nightmare was reprimanding him.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you even entertained the thought of letting them live in that dreary tank. They need space and a good environment. I swear this time your impulsiveness has hit its peak."</p>
<p>Aqua and Coral looked at Nightmare with amazed, thankful eyes. Nightmare was such a kind person, even kinder than Killer. He even moved things around when they asked for them to be placed in a different spot. They were swimming around him, letting out little chirps.</p>
<p>Over time Nightmare’s desk was steadily filling with little shiny trinkets handmade by the Mers for their own Kraken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Teasing sessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error was so done.  </p>
<p>He slaved away making sure everyone was dressed properly into clothes that weren’t falling apart. And what did Killer do?</p>
<p>Decided that his fucking knife kink was more important.</p>
<p>And so, Error cornered him and showed him how it feels. He cut his clothes.</p>
<p>And what did that bastard do?</p>
<p>He motherfucking undressed and summoned his ecto; with a pussy, a dick and breasts, smirking at him.</p>
<p>Nope.</p>
<p>Error got out of there quickly. Let others deal with that.</p>
<p>And deal they did.</p>
<p>Dust, Horror and Cross saw Killer strutting around naked down the hall and within one second and the next they were all in Killer’s bedroom. There was no talking, they knew what they wanted from Killer and he didn’t object.</p>
<p>The three undressed and crowded Killer. Cross straddled his hips, Cross’s own pussy pressed against Killers dick; Horror got between his thighs, pressing heated magic against his and Dust kneeled next to his head.</p>
<p>They didn’t prep him, Killer liked it rough, and they were happy to oblige.</p>
<p>Horror lined himself up and in one smooth thrust bottomed out within Killer, the other whining in appreciation at the stretch. Dust muffling him by angling his head and stuffing his cock inside, the other making a choked noise not expecting it but quickly calmed down and swallowed around Dust’s cock.</p>
<p>Cross finished stretching himself and lowered down onto Killer’s cock with a groan.</p>
<p>Killer was groaning as he was fucked in all the best ways, his soul shifted into an inverted heart.</p>
<p>Cross cooed through a moan and leaned down, his hips still rolling in an easy rhythm as he nuzzled Killer’s breasts, his heavy breaths brushing against Killer’s soul making the other’s eyes tear up from the sensation.</p>
<p>“Aww, is our own little nudist getting overwhelmed? You are lucky it wasn’t Nightmare who caught you disobeying his dress code rules.” Dust teased with a strained voice as he thrust deeper into Killer’s throat.</p>
<p>“You were showing off like a bitch in heat, we couldn’t not take advantage of that.” Horror grunted out as he steadily thrusted in a rough pace, Killer's pussy giving a wet squelch.</p>
<p>Cross only purred as he rolled Killer’s breasts in his hands, his teeth closing over one of the perked nipples and pulling, getting a wet gurgle from Killer.</p>
<p>Dust rubbed the edge of Killer’s empty eye socket, “I’m going to cum soon... hng... are you going to drink it up Killer?” He groaned as he thrust deeper when Killer swallowed around him, his moves more uncoordinated with his oncoming climax until he froze, and Killer could be seen quickly swallowing.</p>
<p>“Fuck...” Dust hissed as he slid out of Killer’s abused throat and unsummoned his ecto.</p>
<p>Now that Killer’s mouth was free, his moans could be heard loud and clear, although he still sounded ragged from the abuse his throat had.</p>
<p>Cross’s mouth left Killer’s breasts and he kissed him deeply even as he still bounced on Killer’s cock with Horror thrusting in a steady rhythm behind him.</p>
<p>“Are you close Crossy? Cause I can feel our little bitch getting quite close to the peak.” Horror groaned and Cross nodded letting out a loud moan with a bright face.</p>
<p>Horror tugged Cross to sit straight and kissed him, one of his hands going to Cross’s clit while other went to Killer’s clit and started rubbing in circles even as he still fucked Killer ruthlessly and making Cross rock with him.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for all three to freeze with Horror biting down on Cross’s shoulder, the other two moaning loudly, at least until Killer’s mouth was busy with Dust kissing him, although it was clear Killer was nowhere in the right mind to return it properly.</p>
<p>Dust finished the kiss and grinned, “I think we fucked what remained of his brain right out.” He joked as Horror helped Cross move off Killer.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Next Killer knew was the feel of Dust behind him, holding him tight and after sex that meant one thing.</p>
<p>“Nooo, I’m finneee.” He whined and got a kiss to his shoulder from Dust.</p>
<p>“Let us pamper you. And either way, Nightmare would kill us if we left you without proper aftercare.” Horror said as he offered Killer a piece of chocolate... how could he resist that.</p>
<p>Then Cross got to him with a warm cloth cleaning him up and...</p>
<p>“You just wanted to cop another feel, didn’t you?” Killer rasped out when Cross lingered on his chest but was silenced by Horror stuffing another piece of chocolate into his mouth.</p>
<p>Killer relaxed into Dust’s hold until Cross abandoned his task and took a hold of his soul.</p>
<p>Killer tensed and stuttered out a broken breath, he was sensitive all over and tired.</p>
<p>Cross pressed a kiss to Killer’s soul and Killer’s magic flared.</p>
<p>‘No, nope, not now.’ was what his mind screamed, and his magic summoned a steak from the kitchen which was then yeeted into Horror’s face.</p>
<p>They all froze, steak was their safe word, and this was a call of it if they ever saw one.</p>
<p>Cross let go of Killer’s soul and kissed his cheek in apology and just started gently massaging Killer’s body util it turned to jelly.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we will take a good care of you, just relax.” Dust said gently kissing Killer’s shoulder while Horror fed him more and Killer was relaxed again, practically falling asleep.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Nightmare was in Dream’s, mostly unused, bedroom with its owner and Blue being absolutely infuriating.</p>
<p>Not in a bad way... just... infuriating.</p>
<p>Blue said he had no control over himself, that he couldn’t stop himself from touching.</p>
<p>Nightmare of course disagreed vehemently.</p>
<p>And Dream decided that proof would be better than just words.</p>
<p>That’s how Nightmare got into this situation.</p>
<p>He was sitting on an armchair, his hands digging into the armrests and his tentacles were flickering behind him.</p>
<p>Dream and Blue were on Dream’s bed being the biggest teasing bastards since he last saw Killer.</p>
<p>They were naked, both with their ecto summoned, Dream, a bright golden yellow and Blue, in his light blue. Both had their breasts and pussies summoned and were touching each other. They had just started, and Nightmare was already struggling with his tentacles, they often had a mind of their own and not even an hour ago, Nightmare drunk two bottles of wine... brought to him by Dream.</p>
<p>Those two certainly planned it. Dream knew he had a harder time controlling his tentacles under the influence of alcohol.</p>
<p>Nightmare flinched at feeling hands touch his tentacles. Lost in thought he stopped controlling his tentacles that drifted to the two teasing stars.</p>
<p>Dream and Blue looked at him with smirks and sucked on his tentacles, Nightmare felt his ecto snap in place, blushing brightly at the fact how hard he was, without his body being really touched.</p>
<p>“Focus on us brother. I get that you got lost in thought but if you touch again without permission, we will have to punish~ you." Dream purred and the only reason Nightmare didn’t tense at the word punishment was the loving aura and positive feelings radiating from the two.</p>
<p>Nightmare nodded stiffly and once the two let go of his tentacles he called them back to his side, trying to now keep steel control over himself.</p>
<p>Dream smiled at Nightmare and then turned to Blue, kissing him deeply, Nightmare could see their tongues tangle, could see everything.</p>
<p>How they fingered and stretched one another out with wet squelches. How their chests rubbed up against one another.</p>
<p>Nightmare was breathing slowly trying to control himself but that didn’t help with the sweet and spicy taste of their intimacy in the air. His tentacles were twitching but the deal was he doesn’t touch them NOR himself.  </p>
<p>Dream looked at Nightmare knowingly and broke the kiss with Blue letting out a loud, exaggerated moan, noting with satisfaction how Nightmare twitched.</p>
<p>“Nighty~, I can’t wait until you touch me. I need you inside.” He whined and on purpose brushed Blue’s clit making him moan loudly.</p>
<p>Nightmare growled and felt his fingers tear the fabric on the armchair. It still wasn’t permission to touch, Dream was just teasing him. He was going to wreck that tease first once he proved his control to those cheating bastards.</p>
<p>Blue looked at Nightmare with his teary eyes and moaned as he rocked into Dream’s fingers, “Nightmare~."</p>
<p>Nightmare was glad he wore slippers because the way he curled his toes certainly made a hole in them and he would rather not destroy his best shoes. His magic flared and his tentacles shot into the carpet, Nightmare having only enough control to not pierce the floor.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck~.” Nightmare whispered reverently, the scent... the taste, it all was getting to him, his control wearing thin. He was panting from the effort of holding back.</p>
<p>Dream and Blue looked at one another and changed positions to Blue sitting behind Dream, the positive guardian spreading his legs wide as Blue’s fingers dove into Dream’s pussy.  </p>
<p>Blue looked at Nightmare with a smile, “You can touch." He whispered sensually.</p>
<p>Next second Nightmare was between Dream’s legs, kissing his brother deeply, “I’m going to ravage you two sly bastards.” He growled and yanked his shorts down, showing his cock. Dream gulped, relieved that he was stretched properly as Nightmare was clearly showing off, he had summoned his bigger dick, it was also lined with bumps.</p>
<p>Dream honestly envied his brother and the control he had over his magic, he couldn’t change size or shape however he wanted.</p>
<p>Dream was torn out of his thoughts when Nightmare thrust inside in one sharp move. There was no break between that and Nightmare starting a punishing pace. The skeleton was growling, his tentacles going over Blue’s and Dream’s bones, holding them tight as if making sure they won’t escape.</p>
<p>As if they ever wanted to.</p>
<p>Dream was moaning loudly, rocking into Nightmare’s thrusts. Nightmare nipped Dream’s neck to then leant forward and kissed Blue roughly, “You are next little berry~." Nightmare purred on especially hard thrust into Dream who let out a yelp, changing into a appreciative groan when a tentacle rubbed his clit. Blue whimpered softly when Nightmare nipped his tongue to then got lower and bite his shoulder, not hard enough to pierce bone, only to mark it with a bruise.</p>
<p>Nightmare’s pace was less fluid but still rough, Dream leaned forward and bit down on Nightmare’s shoulder when he came, the other returning the bite as he thrust some more, coming only when Dream let go of his shoulder with a lengthy overstimulated moan.</p>
<p>Nightmare pulled out of D ream, still hard. His tentacles moved the twitching Dream aside to lay on the bed while Nightmare grabbed Blue’s ankle and yanked him closer, thrusting into him and immediately starting a quick pace that left Blue breathless and staring at the ceiling with blurry eyes. Nightmare didn’t stop, not hearing the safe word nor feeling anything negative.</p>
<p>The way Blue squeezed around was also a clear tell. It took a while for Blue to regain some of himself, “Night... mare~." Blue whined. Nightmare slid one of his hands into Blue’s, their fingers intertwining as he continued, letting out small growls.</p>
<p>Blue blinked, tears of pleasure falling down his face. Nightmare leaned down and licked it away, “Mm, sweet~.” He purred to then kiss Blue’s flushed cheek.</p>
<p>Nightmare took hold of Blue’s thigh and changed the angle making Blue’s moans change pitch as he continued. He let go of Blue’s hand and rubbed his clit in firm circles. Blue cried out as he came only to whine as Nightmare continued his pace unperturbed by Blue getting tight around him. He only came when Blue came again and started shaking from it all.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>When the two came to they were clean again and in Nightmare’s arms, “Welcome back you little teasing bastards.”</p>
<p>Dream smiled at the fond tone, “Morning brother.” He said cuddling into Nightmare’s chest. What they didn’t expect was to be manhandled around to lay on the bed under Nightmare whose arms were bracing the two, “Ehhh...”</p>
<p>“You didn’t think I was done, did you?” He purred, his eye bright and his tentacles slithering nimbly behind him, “I said I will wreck you. I’m not stopping until I’m satisfied, or you call the safe word."</p>
<p>Dream and Blue blushed brightly, not expecting their teasing to rile Nightmare up that much, but certainly not against the idea as neither called the safe word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Spiders crawling around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare was looking at Killer resigned, simply done.</p><p>Next to Killer was standing a monster with upper half of a skeleton and lover half of spider. It was a female, a scantily dressed female that may as well have been wearing nothing at all.</p><p>“Can I know, what part of your brain went and decided that adding a spider, female one at that, into our home would be a good idea." At this point Nightmare was ready to dig his own grave with how much stress his soul is put under with Killers every new ‘pet’.</p><p>Killer just shrugged, “Maybe just for trial?” He asked while the spider, Arachne winked at Nightmare, who felt shiver go up his back.</p><p>---------</p><p>A week.</p><p>It took a week for Nightmare, to be even more done than he was, when he first saw the spider following Killer into the castle.</p><p>Nightmare had a strict ‘wear a sweater' rule and yet those horny idiots of his, still couldn’t get their attention span to raise above the level of a toddler. Whenever Arachne would walk by, they would strip and flex, whether it be through magic, ecto or just simply picking up the heaviest thing nearby. Cross had terrible luck, as nothing heavy was ever nearby. He was extremely grateful Dream was still rather above it or he would make ‘wear three layers' a rule.</p><p>It got worse when Killer brought another one. This time, they had normal skeleton body, they had no arms, instead seeming to use two of the eight spider arms they had attached to their back. The legs were black with red joints and tips.</p><p>He had a hole in his skull where his left eye socket would be. A web pattern going from it and up his skull. The spider wore a purple gas mask matching his purple eyes, A black jacket with a red web pattern, black pants and black, leather combat boots.</p><p>To most, it would be almost impossible to tell how the spider feels, with the only thing to go off was a single eye socket. But Nightmare could literally taste the anxiety, as if it were permanently woven into the other, smothering them like a thick cloud. He was curled in on himself and casting fearful glances at Nightmare, although that could be because of how Killer looked.</p><p>“Can you tell me, Killer, why do you look like you were trampled over by a stampede.” Nightmare asked resigned while Killer just grinned and laughed.</p><p>“Boss, you won’t believe. This guy is smol but he’s hella strong. I picked him up, because how could I not when he’s so cute? and he beat me up. Isn’t he just a cute ball of spunk? His name is Kumo, he can stay right? His AU is hell and it’s pretty much empty.”</p><p>Nightmare rubbed his face and after a deep calming breath looked at Kumo who flinched, probably thinking he will get kicked out for hurting Killer. But then Nightmare smiled and Kumo was confused, “You are welcome to stay here. Thank you for beating up Killer, maybe this will be the first step to teach him he should respect other’s personal space.” Kumo relaxed with a small laugh and nodded showing he wanted to stay.</p><p>But there was one person that wasn’t going to stay.</p><p>Arachne continued to distract and be a bother to everyone, mostly him in the latter aspect, but there was something more severe. She was accosting Kumo every chance she could, and it terrified him. Nightmare understood fully and made Kumo stay by his side, or with someone else always. Nightmare knew that was enough to tell her to leave, but what he found out after some research not only explained his instinctual distrust of the spider female, but also made him decide to <em>definitely,</em> get her out.</p><p>Female spiders kill their mates after mating, and he’s not about to see anyone die after sex for god’s sake. First thing he did was search for a fitting AU, even going as far as to get Error’s help. After that he talked to Arachne and after making sure there was no bad blood between them, he took her to her new home.</p><p>He immediately knew it was a good decision when Kumo had become more relaxed, his anxiety was still there but not skyrocketing like it was.</p><p>Right now, Nightmare was going to Kumo’s room with extra blankets. The hybrid, for some reason, didn’t want to join their cuddle piles, but Nightmare wasn’t about to push for that. Nightmare knocked on the door and came in to see Kumo without his mask and the room filled with a purple gas.</p><p>Kumo looked at Nightmare terrified, especially when the guardian closed the door and even pushed a blanket under the door to stop the gas from escaping.</p><p>He wanted to scream at Nightmare to leave, that he will die but couldn’t when the other came to his side and hugged him.</p><p>“H-how?” He asked, Nightmare should be dust already, other people... they all died when breathing in even a little.</p><p>“I’m guessing from your reaction that it’s something that’s extremely poisonous. I assure you that I’m fine. I’m immortal, so is Dream and Error, nothing could kill us” Nightmare said calmly as he pets Kumo’s skull gently.</p><p>The little spider wrapped his legs tightly around Nightmare and sobbed happily. There were people he couldn’t kill, they won’t leave him, he won’t hurt them. Nightmare kissed Kumo’s skull and held the other until he calmed down. A rarely seen smile stretched across his face.</p><p>After that Kumo had started interacting with the others, not hiding away within the dark corners of the castle. He knitted with Error, both using and swapping each other’s string, <em>no one knowing where Kumo get his yet</em>, and teaching each other skills they didn’t know.</p><p>He now cooked with Horror, who was always sneaking in small live animals for Kumo to scurry off with and eat. It was a rare sight, seeing Killer and Kumo together, but they would usually be seen ‘play fighting’, Killer always asking for a re-match…and losing.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t until recently that he had been introduced to Lynx and Lusty, and while Lynx got along quite well with the two of them. Him and Lusty did not, snakes and spiders always being 'at war’ being their excuse. Nightmare was afraid they would dust each other.<br/>
<br/>
He almost had a soul attack when he couldn’t find Lusty in the cuddle pile one morning, and walking the halls only furthered his worry as he found webs everywhere, holes in the walls and furniture turned over. He rushed as he followed it al the way to Kumo’s room.</p><p>Freezing when he found the two of the sleeping, snuggled up together, in the middle of a room that looked like a bomb hit it. They both didn’t seem to be bothered by the scratches and bruises that littered their bodies.<br/>
<br/>
From that day on Kumo had joined them in the cuddle pile, clutching onto everyone with his legs in his sleep. They never did tell him what happened that day, but whatever happened brought them close together, so he chose not to question it too much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Feathers flying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swoop was running.</p><p>He broke out of the cage, he broke the chains and was running, his broken wing dragging after him.</p><p>He held back sobs, when he could hear humans screaming and hunting dogs barking as they gained in on him in the forest. He didn’t want to get caught, he promised to live, he promised Pap, Toriel and everyone else. They are all dead, they just killed Undyne. She looked at him, she said to run as she started to fight with them, gaining attention of all the wing hunters. He can’t let her sacrifice go to waste.</p><p>He was running, almost blinded by the tears in his eyes when he took a turn and collided with something. He thought it was a tree, but... trees don’t talk.</p><p>“What the hell?!” came from someone and there were some other voices. Swoop whimpered thinking it were other humans, that he was about to be caught and killed.</p><p>He tried to get up on shaky legs and that was when hands grabbed him.</p><p>“No, no please, please, don’t kill me.” Swoop pleaded sobbing but then he was turned around to face who was holding him and froze.</p><p>It was a monster.</p><p>A skeleton monster, covered in some weird black slime that covered one of their eyes, the other being a bright cyan.</p><p>“That’s it, just breathe, we won’t hurt you. You will be safe with us.” The skeleton whispered rubbing Swoop’s cheek slowly and Swoop subconsciously realized the touch was soft and smooth, but not slimy as he would have expected.</p><p>Swoop flinched and whimpered as he heard more shouts and barking in the distance. He was held closer by the skeleton.</p><p>“Horror, Dust, Killer, Cross. You know what to do.” The skeleton said and that was when Swoop noticed the others, one had cracked skull, another mismatched eyes with his hood up, another with black streaks and last one dressed in the most complicated clothes he ever saw.</p><p>There were answers of “Yes, boss.” and, “Sure thing, Nightmare.”</p><p>Next Swoop knew the four were gone and there were pained screams and yelps from the dogs and Swoop knew immediately the humans were dying. He was scared, they saved him, but what for, what if they hurt him next, they have LV.</p><p>Swoop started hyperventilating, his healthy wing fluttered in the distress, his broken wing only twitching weakly. Nightmare wrapped his tentacles around him and shushed him soothingly, “You are safe, it’s alright, we will not hurt you, no matter what.” He said brushing his hand through Swoop’s wings. Swoop looked at the skeleton, he could feel his LV, but he could also feel his honesty and compassion. He relaxed slowly into the gentle hold, the tentacles blocking most of the sounds.</p><p>----------</p><p>Soon after that Swoop was introduced to everyone and his wing was on his way to full recovery. When he was able to fly, he hated the fact that there was nowhere to land inside the castle. He was often staring at the high ceiling.</p><p>What surprised him was that one time, perches just appeared scattered all over the castle. Confused he asked Killer about it and was dragged into a room by the other.</p><p>“Okay, I know I may sound crazy, but we all in the castle know it. The castle is magical, it knows things, knows everything happening inside and on its grounds. And it can talk to Nightmare, so best not to anger it, okay?”</p><p>Swoop looked at Killer bewildered, “You are serious?” Killer nodded.</p><p>“Listed, don’t tell anyone but once I broke a vase. No one was there, no one saw, but the next day a new vase was there and there was glue for ceramics in my room. It knew, the castle did it.” Swoop gulped; he already broke several bird baths by trying to wash in them and they were always replaced the next day.</p><p>Swoop fell asleep anxious that night and somehow the next day when he went out there it was, a new little bird bath... next to a big one.</p><p>Big enough for Swoop. The bird Sans jumped in happily and let out several happy chirps.</p><p>His belief in the castle skyrocketed that moment and he will keep it forever just like others.</p><p>He never noticed Nightmare looking at him from the shadows with a happy smile, he much preferred them to believe the castle was magic than them thinking it was him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Itty Bitty Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter written by I_Dont_Carrot_All, your friendly nervous co-writer-- ;v;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killer was in some stupid bitty AU. He wasn't really sure which exactly, but it honestly wasn't really relevant anyway. He was just doing his rounds, walking through an alleyway and about to head back to the castle when a slight shuffling caught his attention, making him stop suddenly in his tracks and promptly turn on his feet.</p><p>"...?" Was that... Crying Killer could hear? It sure sounded like it. The little sobs were barely intelligible, light and nearly silent, but still very much there. </p><p>Killer looked around for the source of the sobbing, his eyelights landing on the dumpster.</p><p>His brow bone raised and he stared at it for a few seconds before walking over to it and tapping the lid.</p><p>Suddenly it was suspiciously silent.</p><p>Which probably meant he'd scared them...Whoops...</p><p>"Uhh... You okay in there?"</p><p>No response...</p><p>"I'm gonna open the lid, okay?"</p><p>Again, he got no response, so he did just that, slowly lifting the lid so it was upright against the wall and scrunching his nose up at the scent. Smelled like rotting fish carcassas, but quite honestly, he'd smelled far worse during his lifetime. At first, he was confused to see there was pretty much nothing there, and was near questioning his own sanity.. Well, more so than normal, when he noticed it.</p><p>A small, tiny dim white eyelight staring up at him from behind one of the garbage bags. Well, that sure explained it.</p><p>"Can't be all that fun hanging out with the garbage bags, so, mind if I lift ya out?" He leaned against the dumpster and rested one hand on his chin, trying his best to appear non-threatening. Kind of hard without any visible eyelights, though the bitty slowly moved from its position despite this, seemingly not put off by his less than conventional appearence. </p><p>Ah... An Ink bitty. Well, Killer was hardly going to refuse helping him because of that.. The poor thing looked really weak,  even moving this much was causing it to shake and very nearly fall backwards.</p><p>He lowered a hand down, watching as the bitty looked at it before shakily climbing on, coughing and wincing before curling up on his hand, his little vacant eyelights unfocused. He quite obviously had no energy left over to do much else...</p><p>"I'll getcha out of here little guy.. The others are just gonna have to put up with that shit-" He shook his head, almost censoring his words. Was Blue starting to influence him or something? Killer blinked a bit. Well, he wouldn't dwell on it.. He needed to get this little guy back to safety!</p><p>--------</p><p>Once Killer had reached the castle, he did his best to hide the little guy from the others, but of course, Nightmare had sensed the bitty Ink's negativity and sadness from a mile away, which meant Killer's attempts were pretty much pointless.</p><p>To add to Killer's problems, right after he'd just explained himself to Nightmare, Error had shown up. </p><p>Error hadn't even managed to open his mouth to ask a single thing before the bitty had taken one look at him and burst out crying pretty violently, the poor thing's tiny body heaving so much that he'd ended up throwing up magic into his own hands... And on Killer's. Real magic. From a very real soul that was hurting. </p><p>Nightmare's gaze seemed to soften after that, and Error left the room after looking bewildered and confused, not sure how to feel about the situation. </p><p>"Can we...?" Killer tilted his head at Nightmare, not having to do much more than that to get his question across.</p><p>"Yes, yes we can... Now go clean yourself and the bitty up, and we'll explain it to the others."</p><p>And so, Killer had done exactly that. </p><p>Turns out, Nightmare had also looked into bitty requirements while Killer was away tending to the weakened bitty, (who Horror and Dust had voted on naming 'Soot' to avoid the confusion and correlation with a certain creator Sans) , and Nightmare had found out bitties maintained most of their soul energy from sleeping next to their 'owners' and taking small amounts of magic from them. </p><p>Of course, most of the boys didn't have any objections to allowing the tiny Sans in on their cuddle pile, and so from that night onwards, they continued to allow their new tiny addition to heal and flourish through lots of sleep and affection. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Red's new collar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans was summoned to stand before Asgore in lieu of the skeleton Brothers that didn’t appear at work for quite a while. The crazy king was waiting for HIS judge to come. </p><p>What he didn’t expect was seeing two Sanses in the company of a literal goop monster.  </p><p>“Judge! What is the meaning of this?!” Asgore called and his Sans grimaced, looking at the two other monsters. </p><p>One was a skeleton dressed in grey battle body with blue bandana and starry blue eyes, while the other was a monster covered in black goop with one cyan eye.  </p><p>“Well, king Asgore...” The goop covered one said and his tone made Asgore’s pride raise iit’s shackles, “I’m Nightmare, the god of Negativity and this is Blue.” Asgore froze terrified when the monster called Nightmare let out his aura that dwarfed Asgore’s power significantly, proving his strength, “We are here to inform you that Sans, Red and his brother will not be coming back, so do stop your annoying pestering.” </p><p>Asgore forgot his fear and got up from his throne, “He is MY Judge! He is wearing MY collar!” He boomed, falling back to his seat at the rage emanating from Nightmare. </p><p>“Your collar you say? Not for long...”  Nightmare said smoothly as he stood behind Red, his fingers going to the ugly, leather collar with Asgore’s magic to then break it effortlessly and throw it at the goat’s feet. He then took out another one, black leather, trimmed with intricate lace and with gold studs. But the most important detail was the golden tag in the shape of crescent moon with black diamonds, reeking with Nightmare’s possessive magic. </p><p>Asgore wanted to tell them to leave, wanted to attack... kill them, grind them into fine dust, but he was frozen observing them. </p><p>Nightmare’s tentacles started moving over Red’s body, Nightmare’s arms wrapped around the skeleton, holding him up as his knees shook, “Red is ours, he is mine, mind, soul and...” Red let out a moan as one of the tentacles penetrated his pussy, “and body.” </p><p>Not breaking eye contact with Asgore, Nightmare took Red’s chin and kissed the shorter skeleton, tangling their tongues together, his aura showing just how smug he was to shove the truth right into the other’s face, his tentacles still pleasuring Red.  </p><p>Nightmare then turned Red’s teary, flushed face towards Asgore and smirked, “Tell him, love. Who do you belong to?” </p><p>Red moaned, shaking in Nightmare’s hold, his soul shining excited from under his shirt, “To you... to you all.” He managed between gasps for air. </p><p>Nightmare kissed his cheek and sped up his tentacles, one rubbing rough circles into Red’s clit, “Well said my love.” He whispered, but in the near silence it was well heard, soon followed by Red’s wail of pleasure at the strong climax rolling over his body. </p><p>Nightmare took the tentacle out of Red’s shorts, the black appendage colored in a fine layer of red magic. The tentacle then prodded at Red’s teeth, the skeleton parting his sharp teeth eagerly, “That’s it, you know well how to clean after yourself.” Nightmare cooed sultry as Red sucked the tentacle with serene expression, completely uncaring his ‘former’ king is watching. </p><p>Once Nightmare noticed Asgore squirming he took the tentacle out of Red’s mouth with a lewd pop, “Good job, lovely. How about we show you even more love, my lovely cherry.” Nightmare whispered and smirked as Red’s needy whine. </p><p>Blue chuckled and took it as his cue. </p><p>He moved to kneel in front of Red and tugged his shorts down, revealing his soaked pussy to then immediately start eating him out with Nightmare observing them tenderly while also keeping an eye on Asgore so he doesn’t even <em> think  </em>about touching what is his.  </p><p>Red was moaning unashamedly, enjoying the attention to then cum when he felt Blue’s magic traveling up his body, to then wrap around his new collar and imbue in it. He knew in the dredges of his hazed mind that once they are back at the castle the others will also imbue small amounts of their intent into it, showing they care about him in the way his fell verse mind and instincts understood best. </p><p>He couldn’t wait. </p><p>He also hoped once back at the castle Nightmare will properly fuck him, because that tentacle wasn’t nearly enough. </p><p>Now though he focused on Blue’s wicked tongue in his pussy pressing against all the best spots. He felt Blue’s hands moving over his thighs and one travel to his pussy and rub at his previously abused clit, pinching it harshly making the Underfell skeleton climax again. </p><p>Red got limp in the hold of Nightmare’s tentacles and Blue tugged his shorts back up to cover the puffy lips of Red’s pussy. </p><p>“With that we shall take our leave. Don’t try to contact him again or I will return and end your miserable life.” Nightmare said smoothly and they three left through a goopy portal with Blue waving with cheerful smile and surprisingly cold eyes that promised suffering his outer appearance wouldn’t let you expect. </p><p>Asgore was left alone in his throne room, shaken to the core by what he just witnessed and too terrified to even start planning retaliation. </p><p>------- </p><p>Red never was happier to have his secret wish granted. Once back at the castle Blue bounded off somewhere while Nightmare carried Red to his bedroom and threw the smaller skeleton gently onto the bed, climbing over him at tugging on the new collar with a smirk. </p><p>“Hmm, I may not be Fell verse but even I can appreciate this." He purred as his tentacles went to work on undressing them both.  </p><p>Red was laid flat on the bed, naked except for the collar, a nice grounding weight against his neck with soothing warmth from the magic imprints.  </p><p>Nightmare teased Red’s wet folds, spreading them with his fingers all to Red’s needy whine. The shorter skeleton’s legs subconsciously spread wider, inviting Nightmare closer. </p><p>The negative guardian kneeled between Red’s legs, throwing one of the legs over his shoulder as he slipped into Red’s welcoming heat with a grunt.  He started a quick, messy pace, riled up from the previous show, now free to enjoy himself without a potential threat nearby.  </p><p>That doesn’t mean he didn’t try his best to pleasure his partner. No, Red is now one of his now and he takes excellent care of what belongs to him. His tentacles were kneading Red’s breasts as Nightmare kissed Red sloppily, more focused on putting right kind of pressure on Red’s clit and thrusting at the right angle to hit his G spot perpetually.  </p><p>Red came quickly, still sensitive from his previous orgasms, getting tighter around still thrusting Nightmare who continued pleasuring the other until he could feel him come again, only then flooding his insides with magic. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Heat frenzy, part one- Aqua and Coral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coral was biting down on his hand as he rutted against one of the flat rocks at the bottom of the pool.</p>
<p>He woke up heated, his pouch filled with eggs ready to be fertilized and his slit puffed up and sensitive, tears mixing with the water.</p>
<p>Aqua was still sleeping near him so he tried to be quiet, but he was so pent-up, he needed it.</p>
<p>He wanted babies.</p>
<p>Aqua stirred and opened his eyes to see his mate rutting against the ground. He got a whiff of water mixed with the heat scent, felt his member slip out of his slit and snapped.</p>
<p>Aqua reached for Coral, turned him onto his back and immediately plunged into Coral’s slit, the other screaming out when his sensitive entrance was breached.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, Qua! Qua! Please!” Coral pleaded trying to arch into his mate.</p>
<p>Aqua smiled wide as he simply pinned him to the ground and started fucking Coral with a feral gleam in his eyes. Coral wanted babies, Aqua could feel that desire in Coral’s scent and he wanted to give them to him, needed to give them to him.</p>
<p>He needed to show how much of a good mate he is.</p>
<p>Coral was moaning, his red, black and white tail swishing in the water as he was rocked with Aqua’s rapid movement, their barbels tangling in their passion</p>
<p>“Coral, Coral, Coral!!” Aqua was calling breathlessly as he dove in and out of his mate.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, Qua, Qua, Qua!!”</p>
<p>“I love you Coral!”</p>
<p>“You, too.”</p>
<p>They were in a frenzy, the water around them foaming up until everything stilled and both came, crying out in pleasure.</p>
<p>Coral’s stomach started distending, the eggs in his poach shining as they started absorbing the offered magic, though it wasn’t sure which of them will take and hatch.</p>
<p>But Aqua wasn’t done yet.</p>
<p>He started planting kisses all over Coral’s face as he felt his member grow hard again and started rolling his hips with Coral letting out pleading whines.</p>
<p>“Shush, I will give it to you. My mate, I will give you babies you need.” Aqua whispered and nipped Coral’s neck where his mating bite was.</p>
<p>The smaller squeezed around Aqua’s shaft, “More, Qua!” He begged arching his belly up, trying to entice his mate even more.</p>
<p>Aqua’s pace stuttered only to pick up even faster with the urge to breed his mate.</p>
<p>He didn’t stop.</p>
<p>Not until Coral’s tummy was full of magic, the eggs trying to soak up it all.</p>
<p>Aqua didn’t pull out, he didn’t want any of the magic to go to waste. It was needed to fertilize the eggs after all.</p>
<p>He was smiling at Coral who was half-lucid with blissed out expression.</p>
<p>Their tails were tangled in a tender gesture as Aqua kissed and caressed all of Coral’s body he could reach without separating them.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Outside of the pool, when Aqua has just woken up, Killer was coming to feed the koi skeletons whistling. He looked into the pool and blushed with a grin seeing what was going inside. He felt his magic surge, hot in his bones at the view.</p>
<p>He shifted his shorts, the material scrapping against his sensitive pubic symphysis and he would have summoned something if not for the slipper slamming into his head.</p>
<p>He looked behind him and saw Nightmare glaring at him darkly, “Boss? How did you know?”</p>
<p>Nightmare smirked, “The castle told me.”</p>
<p>Killer palled and nodded in understanding. He ran off under Nightmare’s judging gaze.</p>
<p>They all may be alright with being voyeurs, but it all must be consensual, and Killer missed his chance to ask.</p>
<p>Nightmare left some food on the edge of the pool where Aqua and Coral would reach it easily and left, not noticing the gentle scent of heat clinging to his or Killer’s bodies went on with his day.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Later in the night Killer went to the pool, leaving shiny trinkets and Coral’s and Aqua’s favorite snacks. But the highlight was the pet crab he let into the pool. Just a normal crab, the blue soldier crab.</p>
<p>Killer hopes the castle will forgive him; it knows too much to risk it being mad at him.</p>
<p>What he didn’t know was that Nightmare saw it all and already forgiven him.</p>
<p>Later the crab will be watching over Coral while Aqua hunts the fish Nightmare lets into the pool for Aqua to show off his hunting skills to his mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Heat frenzy, part two- Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horror was in his room with his magic rolling tired in his body. Not only did he not eat for some time, his anxiety not letting him stomach anything, but also, he felt his heat rolling in. He shivered worried; the others will be looking for him soon when he won’t be in the kitchen for breakfast. He curled on himself with nauseated feeling from his self-enforced starvation.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long, or maybe it was. Horror lost the track of time just trying to keep his heat’s strength low, so the scent didn’t alarm the others. And yet someone knocked on his door and came inside.</p>
<p>“Horror?” Came Cross’s voice and next Horror heard was a deep breath taken, “Horror! You are in heat!” Cross exclaimed shocked and next Horror was being picked up and carried out of his room. He recognized the new room as Nightmare’s renovated room which was basically a mattress-covered floor full of blankets and pillows, and two pair of doors, one to walk-in closet and another to Nightmare’s private bathroom.</p>
<p>Horror was put in the blanket nest and then Cross was gone, but not for long.</p>
<p>He came back... with everyone else, Nightmare carrying something that made Horror’s soul stop.</p>
<p>A big tray filled with food.</p>
<p>They shouldn’t bring it here, it’s going to be a waste, they need to save the food, he can’t have them all starve.</p>
<p>Nightmare looked at Horror like he knew what Horror was thinking and held Killer back from jumping Horror’s bones.</p>
<p>“Horror, you didn’t eat again... We need to change it right now or you won’t manage through your heat.” He said calmly and Horror flinched, “You don’t get to come until you eat a little. Each time you do you get well taken care of. I guarantee.” He purred and Horror shivered as his summoned dick twitched in his shorts.</p>
<p>Horror nodded and Killer got released immediately and kissed Horror starting to undress the skeleton. He revealed the thin, red ecto that went from bottom of Horror’s ribs to kis knees. Kille nuzzled into Horror’s thin stomach with a happy purr.</p>
<p>“I love your ecto, so nice... can’t wait to see you full of food and my dick.” He said with a wink making Horror blush brightly and push at Killer’s face.</p>
<p>The grinning skeleton was yanked back by Dust who took his place and kissed Horror deeply, observing Horror’s micro expressions with bright eyes, “You remember the safe word?” He asked seeing Nightmare’s tentacle sneak behind the ex-cannibal. Once Horror’s nodded his wrists were tied together by the tentacle.</p>
<p>Nightmare got closer and held a plate with little sandwiches, one held up to Horror already.</p>
<p>Horror looked at it anxiously to then meet Nightmare’s encouraging gaze and opened his mouth for the sandwich to be placed inside. Horror ate it and the surge of magic after such a long time was like a rush of adrenaline, making his ecto shine.</p>
<p>Dust undressed showing his ecto and straddled Horror’s lap, lining up with him, “Good boy.” He whispered against Horror’s mouth to then sink on Horror’s dick, enjoying the stretch from one of the biggest dicks in the group, the bumps giving him extra sensations. He showed it with a loud groan as he started bouncing on Horror’s member, whining as he felt the knot of the cock brushing against his entrance.</p>
<p>Nightmare was sitting next to Horror, holding out snacks to the other who simply ate between groans.</p>
<p>He so much wanted to arch up, to grab Dust and set the pace, but his hands were tied, he was rendered at their mercy until they decide he ate enough.</p>
<p>And ate he did, he emptied a plate of sandwiches and that was when Nightmare nodded at Dust who picked up his pace and squeezed around Horror’s dick in irregular intervals, making Horror groan and growl to then tense as he came, his knot popping into Dust's pussy and locking them together. Dust followed right after with a lengthy moan, his purple ecto getting red tint as Horror filled him with magic.</p>
<p>In the background others were observing, some with shame, like Edge and Red who saw for the first time how the gang dealt with heats with Blue grinning happily behind them already having plans for the future.</p>
<p>Killer was shamelessly jerking off Cross who was hiding his blushing face in his scarf as he had his hand down Killer’s pants.</p>
<p>Kumo and Error were sitting side by side, blushing and kissing every so often, Kumo tugging his mask down and up quickly. Error wasn’t in heat and as such wasn’t so intent about touching yet, but he still could appreciate the show.</p>
<p>Dream was smiling and watching the scene, happily absorbing the positive emotions in the air with Lusty at his side and Soot on his shoulder watching with wide eyes. The lamia was feeling reassured when despite one of the skeleton’s heat he wasn’t called upon to help. He could always join, but he didn’t have to, they didn’t demand he gets breed by them. It made his soul warm up, the fact that there was no expectations, just true intimacy.</p>
<p>Swoop and Lynx were curled together. Swoop’s wings fluttered while Lynx’s tail twitched. Both were kissing deeply and caressing each other, encouraged by the sensual atmosphere in the room.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>Horror ate so much... His stomach was distending from the food and a fuzzy feeling was coming over Horror, his heat gaining strength with the influx of magic.</p>
<p>Nightmare held up yet another plate and Horror didn’t argue anymore just quickly ate what he was offered so Dust would move again, even if the skeleton was clearly getting tired and his stomach distended with all the magic.</p>
<p>Once the plate was empty Dust squeezed around Horror’s dick but groaned as his legs shook. No wonder it was a few hours already.</p>
<p>Nightmare leaned to Horror, “Remember the safe word and have your fill.” He whispered and let go of Horror’s wrists.</p>
<p>The feral skeleton shot forward laying Dust on the ground and starting to rock into him ruthlessly. He was breathing roughly between growls. Suddenly there was a tentacle worming its way into Horror’s entrance. Horror moaned as it plunged inside, filling him up even more.</p>
<p>Horror and Dust were moving in tandem helped along by the tentacle and both yelled out reaching their peaks as Horror's knot joined them yet again.</p>
<p>Nightmare helped them lay down while still tangled with each other and lay them on one of many blanket nests to then move everyone else around for a nap before someone else gets hit with a wave of heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Heat frenzy, part three- Killer and Cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cross woke up and whined as his shorts rubbed against his dick. He heard Red and Edge also woke up groaning and when he looked there, he saw Dust and Blue dragging the two aside, probably to take care of them. He wanted to ask for help Nightmare or Horror, even Dream but he felt Killer stir behind him and rut against his ass.</p><p>“Criss-cross~ let me fuck you~.” Killer whined and Cross tried to shove him off.</p><p>“Fuck off, I’m in dominant heat. Ask Horror.” He tried to hiss quietly but their squabble got other’s attention.</p><p>Nightmare rolled to them, “Quiet down, Horror is still asleep.” He mumbled sleepily as his tentacles started roaming both Cross and Killer. Cross blushed as he could feel Nightmare’s breasts against his arm. Killer already was rutting his hips into the hold of tentacles around his dick.</p><p>Cross felt another tentacle going to his cock and wrapping around it, starting to pump it slowly. Cross saw Killer took off his shorts and Cross was about to do the same when he was stopped by the tip of tentacle rubbing the slit of his cock making him let out a loud moan. Nightmare purred looking at Cross’ shorts, already showing a bright stain, that will certainly be hard to get rid of.</p><p>Nightmare took off Cross shorts and moved Killer to see him better, noticing Dream and other pets were also observing the show. Cross, blushing and moaning and Killer, grunting with a satisfied expression.</p><p>Nightmare smirked as he let his tentacle get incredibly thin. Both let out a short burst of disappointment from their emotions at the unsatisfying, lighter touch but it quickly changed.</p><p>Nightmare rubbed the tips of their dicks and let the tips of the tendrils slip through the slit. Killer’s emotions flared with anticipation, sounding one of his favorite kinks, while Cross showed some anxiety as he never tried it before. Nightmare kissed Cross’ face gently as gave him a moment to call the safe word, but when nothing came, he slowly advanced, letting the tendrils go deeper.</p><p>Nightmare was caressing Cross’ bones slowly as the skeleton whimpered from the strong sensations. Killer was groaning and jerking off, trying to get as stimulated as he can as Nightmare edged him with slow sounding.</p><p>Dream and others were observing it extremely interested, although Horror was still a little sleepy. Dream was happily absorbing all the positivity he could.</p><p>Nightmare kissed Cross as his tentacle went deeper, hitting all the sensitive spots, as Cross’ eyes filled with tears, his feelings screaming for more and more. More of what Nightmare readily gave, satisfied to see his partners lost to genuine pleasure.</p><p>Cross was panting into the kiss and moaned loudly as he felt the thin tendril hit a deep spot. Nightmare smiled as he reached down to stroke Cross’ cock slowly, bringing him even more to the edge, one that the tendril in his member won’t him topple from. Cross clutched at Nightmare’s hoodie, his muscles tensing and untensing constantly.</p><p>“Please, please, please. Boss~.” Cross was whining as he tugged on Nightmare’s sleeve.</p><p>Nightmare took Cross close into his arms and kissed his skull, “It’s going to be intense Crossy, just let it happen.” He whispered and looked at Killer who also nodded as he was more than ready.</p><p>Nightmare in a careful and precise but quick motion took out the tendrils.</p><p>Killer came with a lengthy groan and a blissed-out expression, laying limp, sated for now, but as it was heat, it won’t be for long.</p><p>Cross screamed out as his body seized with the strength of the orgasm, his eyes went out as he fell limp in Nightmare’s hold breathing unsteadily.</p><p>Nightmare and Dream exchanged glances already knowing what each of them will be doing when the two will wake up.</p><p>-------</p><p>When Cross came back to, he saw Nightmare’s smug face with a hint of concern, but Cross couldn’t be bothered to mollify it, for he was bothered by something far more pressing. His heat was back to its full strength again, Cross needed help with it and he needed it now. A whine left Cross’ throat and Nightmare’s smirk grew.</p><p>The negative guardian took off his hoodie, showing his summoned ecto, although his shorts stayed, not showing if he summoned anything there.</p><p>Cross’ dick twitched in his shorts, that someone must have put on him when he was unconscious. Nightmare took hold of his breasts and started teasing his inverted nipples out of hiding.</p><p>Cross was observing it, trying to keep his composure but then Dream went behind Nightmare, whispered something to the older and put his hands over Nightmare’s and kneaded the breasts stronger than Nightmare’s gentle touches, making Nightmare let out breathy moans as the nipples slowly came out of hiding. Dream then kissed Nightmare’s cheek and looked at Cross with amused eyes, first at his face and then down, making Cross realize he actually came in his shorts from just watching.</p><p>Dream then pushed Nightmare towards Cross and himself went to Killer who was watching it contently. Dream undressed and straddled the grinning skeleton, lining himself up and dropping himself on Killer’s dick with a drawn-out moan. Dream without a break started bouncing up and down, with Killer thrusting up in a quick rhythm.</p><p>Cross was torn away from his observations by a touch on his leg. He looked to see Nightmare taking off his soiled shorts, revealing the still hard cock. Nightmare licked his teeth at the sight.</p><p>“Why, I'm flattered to get such a reaction. Let’s see how long you can keep up.” Nightmare smirked and moved down moving Cross’ dick between his breasts. Nightmare barely had done that, and Cross came, covering Nightmare’s breasts in magic and his own face in with his hands in embarrassment.</p><p>Nightmare chuckled making Cross peek between his fingers only to seize in another orgasm at the sensual smirk and the lidded expression.</p><p>“Cross~. Now I'm really flattered. Don’t hesitate to cum as many times as you want. Just be ready to clean~ after yourself after~.” Nightmare purred making Cross’ hips twitch.</p><p>Nightmare again pushed his breasts around Cross’ dick. The skeleton noticed it and let his hips rock in a slow rhythm, holding back groans.</p><p>“Look at me, Cross~." Nightmare’s voice broke through the haze and Cross took his hands off face and looked at Nightmare who let his tongue out and licked the tip of Cross’ dick, peeking out from between Nightmare’s breasts making Cross cum again.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Cross to be spent and Nightmare to be drenched in purple magic. Nightmare crawled up Cross’ body and shoved his chest in his face, “Now it’s time for you to clean me up~." Nightmare purred and Cross suddenly felt energized again. He didn’t even have enough presence of mind to be embarrassed about anything, he just let his tongue out, licking and sucking at Nightmare’s breasts, his hands holding them up for him. Nightmare closed his eyes in bliss, his hips rocking a little and there could be seen a bulge in his shorts, although suspiciously no glow of ecto. By the time Nightmare’s chest was clean Cross was just sucking on Nightmare’s nipples contently, half asleep.</p><p>Nightmare just smiled and held Cross close as the others looked on, even Dream and Killer, who looked like the cat who got a gallon of cream were observing Cross' sucking with soft expressions.</p><p>No one even noticed four people missing in the little circle</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Heat frenzy, part four- Red, Edge, Dust and Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue and Dust woke up next to one another feeling heated and certainly in dominant heats. They looked at one another calmly at first only to then smirk at one another. They heard both Red and Edge groaning and one sniff of the air confirmed both of them to be in heat, submissive at that. They got up and promptly dragged the two away from the rest of the group. </p><p>Once the four were in their little corner Blue and Dust maneuvered Edge and Red onto their hands and knees, facing one another.</p><p>The Underfell brothers blushed, both embarrassed to be looking directly at the others face. </p><p>They never spent their heat together before, never in the same room, never touching each other like that. They never thought it could be okay between siblings. Not until Dream and Nightmare showed them their kind of intimacy, and yet they had still never tried anything.</p><p>Until now that Dust and Blue practically positioned them close enough to kiss.</p><p>Their ectos are summoned and freed from clothes at some point. Both flinched as they felt the two skeletons behind them. Blue was behind Red while Dust was behind Edge. Blue squeezed Red’s ass while Dust let his fingers tease the outer folds of Edge’s pussy.</p><p>“Aww, you two are simply adorable.” Blue cooed making Dust chuckle. </p><p>“Ain’t they sweet? Wonder if they taste good too." </p><p>The two shivered at the sensual chuckle from Blue, “I don’t see why we shouldn’t try.” He whispered, both smirking and leaning down.</p><p>The brothers tensed feeling first gusts of hot air on their pussies to then feel tongues licking into them. Edge did his best to bite back any noise while Red let out a moan.</p><p>Dust and Blue continued the slow torture for a while until they both could feel the fell brother’s tethering on the precipice. It was then they backed out, Red whining needily and Edge panting.</p><p>“You don’t get to come until you kiss one another." Blue singsong sweetly with Dust smirking. The two brothers looked at one another flustered. Edge looked like he was about to argue but Dust spanked him, the sudden motion pushing Edge forward and making his mouth join with Red’s.</p><p>Their breaths mixed with a gasp and Blue chuckled, “Now was it so hard?” He teased and at once both could feel fingers inside pushing them over the edge of orgasm.</p><p>Dust licked his fingers and hummed satisfied, “Mhm, just as sweet as I thought.”</p><p>Blue licked his own fingers, “Care to share?” Dust chuckled and leaned forward, with Blue following suit and the two kissed over the fell brothers, tangling their tongues slowly. Soon they separated at Red’s whine.</p><p>“You think they deserve a reward?" Dust asked teasingly, making Red whine needily again, and Edge shiver.</p><p>There was no verbal answer, but the decision was clear when both let out long moans as they were penetrated and the two Sanses started a quick pace, the two on their knees rocking into the movements, forgetting their shame in the haze of heat.</p><p>Red tried to rock back into Blue’s thrusts, but he was spanked and held still, “No, bad, you don’t move by yourself.” Blue teased and thrust hard.</p><p>Red yelped, he didn’t notice before in his haze, but fuck, why was Blue so fucking big inside of him, it’s like he put some gigantic dildo instead of a dick in him. Red gasped when Blue rolled his hips, hitting his g spot.</p><p>“Aww, you two are getting close again. You know what you have to do.” Dust teased, but the two fells were past the point of caring and just smashed their mouth together, their tongues tangling as they moaned loudly. </p><p>Dust and Blue reached down teasing Edge’s and Red’s clits as they picked up their rhythm and once the two came, Dust and Blue followed suit.</p><p>Blue grinned, “That was a nice warm-up, don’t you think Dust?” He said cheerfully. Dust chuckled agreeing while Red and Edge exchanged wide-eyed glances. That was going to be a long heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Heat frenzy, part five-Dream & Nightmare & everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream woke up heated and uncomfortable, he was in dominant heat. He sat up, stretched and took a deep breath only to freeze and take another sniff.</p><p>He knew that smell, Nightmare was in heat, and when he thought about the amount it must have been for a while, at least since Cross’ heat started. Nightmare could have manipulated his smell to hide it from others’ heats senses but no matter what he would never be able to hide it from his twin who he shared magic with.</p><p>Dream growled quietly, the sound making everyone who also woke up pause and look at the skeleton. They followed with their eyes as Dream walked to seemingly sleeping Nightmare and turned him onto his back revealing Nightmare was awake, if he even slept at all.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us you were in heat, brother?” Dream asked seriously, he could feel surprise wafting from others, but all he focused on was the anxiety and slight fear leaving Nightmare.</p><p>His tentacles were gently, hesitantly reaching to hold Dream, which was unusual, they were usually bolder than that... and there were three instead of four.</p><p>Dream looked Nightmare over and noticed some movement in Nightmare’s shorts. He took them of before his brother could argue and saw Nightmare’s missing tentacle teasing its owner’s pussy.</p><p>Killer whistled, “Wow, boss. Isn’t it your first submissive heat?” He said and Dream looked at Nightmare shocked. He could feel Nightmare’s embarrassment and nervousness.</p><p>Dream leaned down to Nightmare and to save his brother more embarrassment whispered to him, “Brother, are you a virgin?” He didn’t need an answer, the way Nightmare froze, and his feelings were enough.</p><p>Dream immediately felt his excitement rise to another level. He already was excited about spending his heat together with Nightmare, but it being his first time, meant Dream had the chance to introduce Nightmare to it.</p><p>He was sure in all those years Nightmare would have lost his virginity at some point, maybe even with someone from his team, but to find out he didn’t... Dream was eager to be his first, to teach him how it feels.</p><p>But first he needs to deal with Nightmare’s nerves. He understood his brother’s fear, after their childhood he hated giving up control, but Dream wanted to help</p><p>Dream nuzzled Nightmare’s cheek gently, doing his best to emanate soothing intent, despite his heat clawing at his mind to get to it and satisfy both their heats. His brother’s feelings were more important.</p><p>“Shhh, it’s alright brother. We will go slow.” Dream purred and smiled as he felt Nightmare relax slightly and the tentacles wrap around his arms.</p><p>That reminded Dream to of the lone tentacle slowly and shallowly pumping Nightmare’s pussy. He took it out and smirked, meeting Nightmare’s blown out eye to then suck the tentacle into his mouth and lick it clean. Nightmare whined with a bright blush on his face.</p><p>“Remember the safe word brother. I’m not going to hurt you.” Dream said as he let go of the cleaned tentacle that immediately wrapped around Dream’s collarbone tugging the skeleton down timidly.</p><p>Dream followed the tug with a smile and kissed Nightmare softly. His hands settled on Nightmare’s hips with his thumbs rubbing slow circles into the ecto.</p><p>Nightmare returned the kiss shyly, hesitantly letting his mouth open. Dream immediately deepened the kiss, tangling their tongues languidly.</p><p>He zoned out a little to try and feel how others were doing. He felt the pets and Soot were emanating great interest but no intent to join in. The others on the other side were all emanating great amounts of sexual tension.</p><p>They certainly wanted to join in, but tough luck... Dream is going to be first and they will have their turn when he lets them, not a moment earlier.</p><p>When he zoned back in, he looked at Nightmare’s bright face, his tongue hanging out and his eye fuzzy. Dream smiled and kissed Nightmare’s flushed cheek, nuzzling him, “Let’s prep you, hmmm. I will make you feel really good.” Dream murmured softly and waited for Nightmare’s mind to catch up.</p><p>Once the negative skeleton nodded Dream let one of his hands dip lower, while the other went up. He took off Nightmare’s t-shirt, freeing his breasts and made slow circles around Nightmare’s opening. He didn’t move too quickly, still feeling nervousness from Nightmare, but he didn’t mind, he could stick to prep for hours if it meant his brother was feeling comfortable.</p><p>Once Nightmare’s shirt was fully off, Dream took hold of one of the breasts and kneaded it gently with Nightmare letting out a happy sigh, arching into the touch slightly. Dream smiled and let his index finger slip into Nightmare’s pussy, pumping it slowly, with Nightmare letting out shy moans.</p><p>The goop covered skeleton tried to cover his face, but Dream let go of the breast to stop his attempt, “Don’t, I want to see you.” Dream purred huskily making Nightmare shiver and the tentacles wrapped around Dream squeezed tighter for a moment before returning to their gentle hold.</p><p>Nightmare tangled his hands in the blanket under his body and looked at Dream tenderly, the other returning the gaze and leaning down for another deep kiss.</p><p>Dream was still steadily pumping his finger in Nightmare’s pussy and when he noticed Nightmare was relaxed Dream added another finger and scissored him. Nightmare let out a moan and subconsciously spread his legs.</p><p>Dream smiled as he continued and leaned down to kiss Nightmare’s neck, peppering kisses down until he reached one of the big breasts and took one of the inverted nipples in his mouth, sucking and tugging on it with his teeth.</p><p>Nightmare let out a groan, his chest arching more into Dream’s mouth, while his hips rocked into Dream’s fingers. Dream took that as a positive sign and added another finger with a wet squelch, pumping them slowly.</p><p>They didn’t pay attention to the others, nothing existed to the brothers but each other at the moment.</p><p>Dream was still sucking on Nightmare’s breast, his hand playing with the other, getting the inverted nipple to peek out while his other hand stretched Nightmare out thoroughly. When Dream put fourth finger in and found no tenseness or anxiety, he took his fingers out and looked into Nightmare’s eyes.</p><p>The other understood the unasked question and let out a scared whimper. Dream smiled gently in understanding and leaned down, kissing Nightmare’s thigh gently. He traveled down until his face was near Nightmare’s pussy where he left a kiss before he let his tongue out and licked a long stripe down the lips of the pussy.</p><p>Dream probed with his tongue at the entrance and then thrust his tongue inside, holding Nightmare’s hips down, not stopping the legs wrapping around his head, holding him closer. Dream focused on eating Nightmare out until he could feel the other growing close to an orgasm, he rubbed Nightmare’s clit and happily drank down the magic that came gushing out at the same time as Nightmare seized in orgasm and screamed out.</p><p>Dream left a last kiss to Nightmare’s pussy and traveled up his brother’s body, leaving feather kisses until he reached his mouth and took a deep kiss for himself with Nightmare returning it languidly, still dazed from his orgasm.</p><p>Dream again looked into Nightmare’s eye but this time instead of fear he got a tentacle wrapping around his waist, tugging him closer. Dream grinned ferally, but still withheld his instincts as he undressed. There was a whistle as he revealed his erect, 9.5 inches dick, but Dream’s eyes were on Nightmare who looked nervous and eager.</p><p>Dream lined himself up and slowly slid inside, carefully observing Nightmare’s expression for any sign of discomfort. Whenever there was a negative twitch, he would slow down and when he felt a thin membrane of magic he paused and leaned down to kiss Nightmare.</p><p>“This may hurt a little, brother.” He whispered as he started rocking his hips gently.</p><p>Nightmare wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck and initiated a deep kiss, the other returning it eagerly as he picked up a little to then make a quick, deeper thrust and stop when Nightmare froze and took a deep breath with tears appearing in his visible eye. Dream kissed them away and waited until Nightmare relaxed again to roll his hips in a slow rhythm that slowly picked up.</p><p>Nightmare and his tentacles were clinging to Dream as the negative skeleton was letting out quiet sounds that Dream was listening to like the most beautiful music. Dream leaned down to whisper to Nightmare, “I’m going to go faster, I won’t hurt you brother, but remember the safe word, you can always use it, luna meum.”</p><p>Nightmare nodded with a blush at the pet-name and accepted the kiss from his brother. After they separated Nightmare gulped at the positively feral look on Dream’s face but backed up by the honest and loving intent it soothed Nightmare’s worry.</p><p>Dream slipped his dick out until only the tip remained and then snapped his hips forward in a one smooth move that made Nightmare scream. Dream then started a quick pace that made Nightmare see stars.</p><p>Nightmare’s tentacles spasmed where they were holding onto dream who leaned close and kissed Nightmare’s neck.</p><p>“You are doing great luna meum.”Dream whispered huskily, still thrusting at steady pace. Nightmare whimpered, his soul alight with love as he soaked up the sweet feelings from his brother.</p><p>The others observed as Nightmare was ravaged by the positive guardian. They all were practically salivating over the show that the two were putting on and Blue could see Red gulping suspiciously often with the red glow leaving his mouth.</p><p>Killer didn’t even try to keep up the pretense of decency and had his hand down his shorts. It also wasn’t a secret that Cross’ already creamed his pants several times, the front soaked and glowing bright purple.</p><p>Horror had to psychically hold back with Dust, both shaking with the resolve of not jumping onto the two, their eyes devouring Nightmare. No one ever saw Nightmare so malleable, so submissive before and it was intoxicating.</p><p>Dream was constantly whispering to Nightmare soft encouraging words that brought overwhelmed tears to his eye. He was so close but Dream on purpose was sometimes changing the angle to not let him come before he wanted him to.</p><p>But it was the time now.</p><p>Dream leaned down to Nightmare and whispered as he hit all the good spots, “Cum for me, my soul.”</p><p>Nightmare screamed out as he seized, Dream still going on, prolonging his brother’s orgasm, stilling only when he came as well.</p><p>---------</p><p>Nightmare felt fuzzy as someone put something to his mouth. He was ready to recoil when his senses caught Dream’s unique presence and he opened his mouth and sipped on the water his brother was giving him.</p><p>“That’s it, brother. You did beautifully, I’m so proud of you.” Dream cooed and kissed Nightmare’s forehead, “Now I want you to tell me something.” Dream looked at the other skeletons observing avidly, “Do you want others to get a turn with you?” He purred with a predatory smirk.</p><p>Nightmare nuzzled into Dream’s hand on his face with closed eyes and nodded sluggishly. Dream smiled, Nightmare was so adorable and so deep in the subspace. Which means Dream needs to take care of him and ensure no one tears him from it.</p><p>He looked at everyone who were buzzing with anticipation and narrowed his eyes warningly, “Only positive reinforcement today, I will throw you out if you try to do anything negative to him.” He said softly, to not alert Nightmare, but everyone saw the threat clearly.</p><p>Dream stayed by Nightmare’s side and looked over everyone, screening their feelings too, Cross was least likely to lose control although he clearly needs a moment to settle down. The next one he knew was the best choice was... “Kiler, come here.” Dream said softly and the called skeleton got close eagerly.</p><p>He settled himself between Nightmare’s legs and caressed his thighs gently, as Nightmare flinched slightly at the sudden touch.</p><p>“Shhh, let me take care of you, boss.” Killer cooed and grinned wide when Nightmare moaned at the words. He knew he just found out his weak spot and he’s going to graciously exploit it... Killer kissed Nightmare’s knee, trying to pull a reign over himself, well aware of Dream observing him but also because he didn’t want to hurt Nightmare.</p><p>“I’m going to show you how we all appreciate you, boss. Let me show our gratitude for you caring about us, boss.” Killer whispered kissing Nightmare’s thigh and slowly moving his hand to rub over Nightmare’s soaked peach that squeezed around nothing at the words.</p><p>Killer went forward and kissed Nightmare, the other returning it sluggishly. He lined himself up and thrust inside in one smooth move making Nightmare whine needily. Killer didn’t tease, starting a quick but gentle pace.</p><p>“That’s it, boss. You always take such good care of us all, such a lovely care. Always believing in us, despite how bad we behave, always so understanding. What did we do to deserve such a great boss?” Killer said still thrusting in a steady rhythm as Nightmare came suddenly with a cry.</p><p>Killer continued for a while longer until he came, flooding Nightmare’s insides, the red mixing with the yellow golden inside.</p><p>--------</p><p>Once Killer was sated, he kissed Nightmare’s forehead and made space for the next person Dream will choose. Nightmare’s heat was still going strong, no one was surprised with the amount of magic Nightmare carried in his soul.</p><p>Dream smiled at his brother and then at Cross beckoning him forward. The other quickly came to Nightmare’s side, his own heat still fresh in his mind. On the way he got rid of his shorts and crawled between Nightmare’s legs.</p><p>He lined himself up and went in with a groan, soaking up all the little moans and groans leaving Nightmare’s throat. He leaned down burying his face in Nightmare’s breasts as he steadily pounded the half-conscious skeleton whose tentacles wrapped around Cross’ neck. The skeleton nuzzled the breasts, massaging them gently.</p><p>“You are beautiful Nightmare, just perfect.” Cross mumbled into Nightmare’s chest, the other twitching as he came weakly. Cross still continued thrusting as Nightmare was still whining for more. Once he came, he just stayed still enjoying the warmth emanating from Nightmare and his chest.</p><p>---------</p><p>Cross didn’t look happy when he had to get away from Nightmare, but he didn’t make a fuss as he was replaced by Dust.</p><p>The skeleton whispered something to Dream who nodded. Next they both moved Nightmare around so the other was on his stomach.</p><p>Nightmare shivered a little but also let out a happy sigh as his tentacles were freed from under his body. The appendages wrapped around Dust.</p><p>The other accepted the hold with a smile and nuzzled Nightmare’s ass, “You are marvelous babe, taking us all so well, letting us love you. You took us out of our little hells and made us less of a disaster. We all love you so much.”</p><p>Nightmare purred and rocked a little on his knees. Dust smiled and moved to line up, slipping into Nightmare’s soaking pussy. Despite the fact it was hours Nightmare was still snug around him.</p><p>Dust started rocking his hips, making Nightmare’s body rock with his moves, the heavy breasts hanging and swinging slowly. Dust looked at the other’s and smirked seeing that Cross creamed his fresh shorts. No one understood why he bothered to even wear them when it clearly wasn’t the end of Nightmare’s heat, but whatever, it was actually amusing to see.</p><p>Dust focused back on Nightmare and picked up his pace. He again whispered to Dream who smiled and looked at others. He beckoned Error forward and whispered something that made Error glitch flustered.</p><p>Dust put his hand under Nightmare’s chest and made the other sit up on his knees. While Dust pounded him from behind Error moved to be in front of Nightmare and took Nightmare’s face in his hands and kissed the other deeply, his five tongues taking control of Nightmare’s one.</p><p>Nightmare was moaning quietly, all sounds swallowed by Error, the only clear sound was the pounding of Dust into Nightmare, the sound of slapping ecto and Dust’s grunts.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Nightmare to orgasm, his body sensitive from previous rounds. Error and Dust moved Nightmare until the other was on his side, his tentacles free and his body loose with pleasure, with more to come.</p><p>-------</p><p>Red was called next and he came close licking his teeth. He started with rubbing Nightmare’s distended stomach, full of cum from before. He was eager to add to it.</p><p>Red took one of Nightmare’s legs and threw it over his shoulder, lining up with the puffy lips of Nightmare’s pussy to then start a quick pace. He lost himself in the sensations, his tongue hanging as the intent of the new collar around his neck made him fuzzy, but he didn’t worry. He knew Dream would stop him before he could do anything to hurt Nightmare. He learned it’s alright to let go and relax and he was embracing it.</p><p>“Yer so good to me sweetheart, so good. Always taking care of us and teaching us all how to live the best lives. We are all hella grateful. I’m going to show you my gratitude. Now and in the future.” Red rasped between the thrusts and grinned when Nightmare let out a long whine and constricted around him.</p><p>Red continued to thrust until he felt himself spill into Nightmare. He then stilled, panting, with his red eye smoking with his passion.</p><p>-------</p><p>Dream smiled satisfied at it and gave Red a moment to collect himself before he called Edge to Nightmare.</p><p>The tall skeleton came close and after some whispers cautiously picked Nightmare up and hugged him to his chest to then lower his pants, letting his cock out. He placed Nightmare above his length and dropped him on it with a grunt as Nightmare moaned loudly, his hands scrambling uselessly at Edge’s ribs for some grounding.</p><p>Edge helped him by taking his hands and tangling them between his ribs. He then continued to bounce Nightmare on his length, looking amazed at Nightmare’s open, debauched expression, a strand of cyan saliva escaping through his slack teeth. He liked it with his red tongue to then kiss him deeply.</p><p>Nightmare came two more times before Edge reached his peak and flooded Nightmare’s already full insides.</p><p>----------</p><p>Dream looked from Nightmare bleary-eyed and blissed-out to Blue and Horror and beckoned Horror forward. The monster licked his teeth and went between Nightmare’s legs licking a long stripe down the soaking lips.</p><p>Nightmare whined quietly and his legs shook. Horror kissed Nightmare’s thigh, “Shush my little apple, I’m going to clean you up a little. I’m sure you taste amazing, filled with cum from everyone and looking so good. I can’t wait to taste you.” He said with his chest rumbling in satisfaction. Nightmare’s muscles twitched but there was no adverse reaction so Horror went down on his boss, eating him out in earnest. He hummed at the unique mix of flavors that hit his tongue, the vibrations causing Nightmare to whine.</p><p>Horror teased Nightmare’s sensitive clit with his teeth and enthusiastically drank down the release.</p><p>-------</p><p>Nightmare again felt a glass at his teeth and drank slowly, soothing his throat.</p><p>“You are doing great brother. We are almost done and you can rest, you will have your down period soon and you will be able to sleep for a while.” Dream said softly and beckoned Blue forward. The skeleton undressed and showed his ecto, that was surprisingly not erect but still enormous for the little skeleton.</p><p>“What? I’m not that easy to arouse.” Blue teased and smirked while Nightmare whined.</p><p>One of his tentacles spread his puffy pussy while the other three went to Blue, teasing him and trying to entice the other.</p><p>Nightmare needed it, he needed the relief and he certainly couldn’t wait. Nightmare tried to move his body in enticing way but with his weakened body only managed some shuffles and little twitches. The tentacles also didn’t make a big headway.</p><p>Dream huffed and went to Blue, “Don’t tease him.” He said and slapped Blue’s ass, the other immediately getting fully erect, showing his size to be just like Dream’s 9.5 inches.</p><p>Blue rolled his eyes but dutifully went between Nightmare’s legs and thrust in, immediately starting a quick, bruising pace that made Nightmare cry from the sensations as weak moans left his throat.</p><p>Blue continued to piston even when Nightmare orgasm thrice, stopping only when he reached his release and spilled blue cum into Nightmare.</p><p>Blue looked like he wanted to continue tormenting Nightmare but stopped when Dream snacked his head.</p><p>“Move aside.” Blue left and Dream took his place between Nightmare’s legs, “I’m going in brother. Luna meum. You deserve a reward for being so good to us.” He whispered and slipped into Nightmare’s abused cunt, starting a slow and tender pace, slowly letting Nightmare reach his last release of the day.</p><p>-------</p><p>Next Nightmare knew he was in the tub filled with hot water and his favorite bath salt, smelling of lavender. He was washed by Dream who for once didn’t make a fuss about being in the tub, instead lavishing Nightmare’s body with tender care.</p><p>“You did so good brother. Perfectly, you were beautiful, we all love you so much.” Dream was rambling, probably unaware Nightmare regained some consciousness, but he was still feeling incredibly fuzzy.</p><p>“You went so deep into subspace and took all we gave you perfectly.” Nightmare caught the words and let out a small grunt getting Dream’s attention.</p><p>The positive guardian smiled and kissed his face, “Welcome back, luna meum. I’m really proud of you, rest now, you deserve it.” He said and Nightmare didn’t fight the call of sleep, not looking forward to the soreness but definitely looking forward to a repeat of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Heat frenzy, part six- Reaper with Error, Nightmare and Dream & Geno with Cross, Killer and Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare wanted to rage around. He was still tired and still in heat and SOMEONE had the gall to come and knock, or more like bang enthusiastically on the door to his castle. </p><p>He opened his door ready to scream only to freeze at the sight of the people waiting there. </p><p>It was Geno, rounded with a child and Reaper, flushed and smelling of dominant heat. </p><p>Geno smiled calmly, “Can we come in?” </p><p>Nightmare opened the door wider and let them in, too stunned to react differently. He led them to the living room, not wanting to lead them to the room with his vulnerable mates in their heats. </p><p>“How can we help you two?” Nightmare asked warily looking at Reaper who could kill over half the people in the castle with just a touch of his finger. </p><p>“As you can see Reaper is in heat and well... I can’t really help him in my state.” Geno said wryly, rubbing his big stomach, “We don’t want Ink... he’s more likely to mess with Reaper and hurt him with his thoughtless behavior and... I wrote to Error and he said you guys are going through your heats too so...” </p><p>Nightmare sighed and rubbed his face to then look at Reaper seriously, “What is stopping you from killing my mates? Not all are immune to your touch.” </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt them... Geno said he will kill me if I do, he cares about Error, and I don’t want to hurt anyone here.” Reaper said blushing, although it was probably due to his heat. </p><p>Nightmare thought it over to then nod, “If I see you trying anything I will kill you, even if you are the embodiment of death.” He said blandly and got up leading everyone to the bedroom with the others. The moment he opened the door he felt himself be flooded by strong smell of Dream’s and Error’s dominant heats. He felt himself relax, his submissive heat feeling soothed by the promise the smells carried. </p><p>Reaper on the other hand tensed at the smell as he felt his body shift from cock into pussy and his small breasts. He was nervous, Geno will see him wrecked... just by touch. </p><p>He didn’t notice Nightmare eyeing him, noticing the change in ecto, and then looking at Dream meaningfully, the twin nodding in understanding with salacious grin. </p><p>“Boys, we have guests, how about we show them a good~ time?” Nightmare purred as he dragged Reaper to where Error and Dream moved to be at a safe distance from the others while Geno was gently led by careful Edge to be seated into a nest of fluffy pillows.  </p><p>Geno relaxed as some pressure was taken off his lower back, but now he was reminded of his other troubles, his arousal from the smell of heats and the ache in his breasts... he so wanted to get wrecked, but with the pregnancy being at this state the doctor gave him a ban on penetrative sex.  </p><p>Reaper was held by Error who smirked feeling the god tense, “Relax, we aren’t going to kill you.” He joked only to frown at Reaper’s murmur of ‘you may as well’. </p><p>Error was only in his shorts, his hands slipping to the rope holding Reaper’s robe together, only lingering there, “I said we aren’t going to hurt you.” he whispered and looked at Nightmare. </p><p>Nightmare was already undressed, feeling surer of himself after some time spend with Dream and the others teaching him to be comfortable with being submissive. He relaxed even more when Dream kissed his neck from behind, also naked, pressing his hot body against Nightmare’s back. </p><p>“Nightmare, tell those two about the rules.” Error said calmly as the played with the end of the rope at Reaper’s waist. </p><p>Nightmare opened his eye that fluttered close from Dream’s touch, “Mhm, the only really important rule is know the safe-word, it’s ‘steak’. If you ever need to pause you just say so~...mhhh.” Nightmare’s words trailed off into a moan when Dream squeezed his breasts. </p><p>Dream smirked when he felt a burst of pleasure from close by them and looked to see Cross not even bothering to hide the fresh purple stain on the front of his shorts.  </p><p>Last clean ones he had. </p><p>“You can’t touch Crossy~. We don’t want you to get hurt. You can only watch~." Dream purred and looked somewhere over Cross’ shoulder whose arms were grabbed and held by Killer who grinned wide. </p><p>“Don’t worry sunshine, I will make sure he keeps his hands to himself and touches nothing~.” Cross shivered, blushing as he realized he won’t even be able to touch himself. Killer nuzzled Cross’ neck with a smirk, “I will make sure he acts nice, or I won’t let him close to Geno as punishment~.” Cross whined, he really wanted to have a go with the skeleton, he could see those breasts straining against the glitch’s shirt. He wanted that. Killer chuckled and cooed, “Oh, don’t worry baby, you just need to behave. I’m not stopping you from cumming.”  </p><p>Cross settled down a little, still incredibly aroused but now more secure in the knowledge that Killer won’t just keep him away from what he wants, what he NEEDS, for no reason. </p><p>With that his eyes, just like everyone else’s focused on the four immortals, no one really paid attention to Dust who sat close to Geno and whispered to him to then get the little pregnant skeleton into his lap and put his hand into the other’s shorts, fingering the other, bringing him slow pleasure before the show in front of them ends and their attention is fully on needy Geno who certainly appreciated the gentle attention. </p><p>Reaper slowly relaxed with Error’s calm ministrations over his robe, even if his arousal was still growing. Error noticing it slowly helped Reaper out of his robe and let his fingers trail over Reaper’s deep blue ecto, going over his stomach and going up pausing when he touched the breasts which caused Reaper to tense and more wetness to soak into Error’s shorts from Reaper’s pussy.  </p><p>Error smirked as he put some pressure behind the previous feather touch, rubbing the nipples gently, his eyes widening in glee at the moan he got and the way Reaper stilled that proved he just came with only a touch, “Oh my void, you are so~ sensitive... I can’t wait to see how many times we can make you cum.” </p><p>Reaper shivered slightly only to be soothed by Dream’s reassuring aura. Nightmare moved from Dream’s hold to sit closer to Reaper. He reached out and touched Reaper’s chin, “Mmmh~, I can’t wait to have fun with you.” He purred as he let go of Reaper’s face to slowly travel down, gently, with no pressure. </p><p>Dream went closer to Nightmare and looked at Reaper over Nightmare’s shoulder smiling reassuringly, though he eyed Reaper’s pussy and breasts with obvious desire. </p><p>Nightmare’s tentacle hovered close to Reaper’s pussy and the guardian looked the god in the eyes as if waiting for a safe-word and when it didn’t happen, he entered it slowly, causing Reaper to cum again from this alone. </p><p>“Poor thing, he’s so sensitive and touch starved at the same time.” Dream cooed softly as he played with Nightmare's breasts, teasing his inverted nipples out. Nightmare sighed happily at the sensation, rocking into the touch but keeping his tentacle still, all to Reaper’s relief.  </p><p>“You are saying it like Nightmare isn’t that way.” Error teased getting an insulted huff from Nightmare that ended in a whine when Dream kneaded him breasts roughly. </p><p>In the background Killer was whispering into Cross’ acoustic meatus as he rocked into his ass with Cross panting and doing everything to not fight Killer’s hold of his arms so the other didn’t punish him. </p><p>Geno was shivering slightly in Dust’s arms after his first orgasm. Seeing Reaper getting so excited and slowly wrecked by the others, by such gentle touches.  </p><p>He loved it, and he KNEW there was much more to come. </p><p>-------- </p><p>Reaper was regaining his breath after his two orgasms, his blurry sight returning. Nightmare was still leaning over him and still had his tentacle in Reaper’s pussy. </p><p>The god thanked the void that he held it still, but the relief was short-lived when Nightmare leaned forward and kissed him to then murmur against his teeth, “I’m not even close to done, but don’t worry too much, you can always call the safe word.” </p><p>Reaper blushed brightly and when Nightmare backed off from the kiss the god looked at Dream who was grinning with a feral gleam in his golden eyes. He didn’t know what the guardian was planning but he was pretty sure he won’t hate it, no matter how wrecked he becomes.  </p><p>“Nighty~, Reaper needs some nice stimulation, but I can feel Geno’s jealousy from over there, so no fucking him. That little naughty tentacle needs to stay still.” Dream purred and Nightmare nodded, not taking his eye off Reaper who blushed brighter, reminded of his mate watching it all. </p><p>Dream hugged Nightmare from behind and whispered something to which the other nodded enthusiastically. After that Dream easily slid into Nightmare’s pussy with Nightmare letting out a soft, happy sight at the gentle stretch.  </p><p>Dream then looked at Reaper and moved Nightmare so the two were chest by chest... literally.  </p><p>Reaper’s small breasts were dwarfed by Nightmare’s chest as they rubbed against each other, both breathing heavier at the pleasant sensations over their sensitive mounds. </p><p>Nightmare was still at first, but then he moaned as his body rocked forward, rubbing Reaper’s chest. There was a wet squelch signaling that Dream started fucking Nightmare with merciless precision, not too hard and not too gently, just perfect to make Nightmare squeeze around him. He rocked and focused his blurry eye on Reaper who was whining from oversensitivity. Reaper didn’t know what he wanted, if he wanted to run away from the touch or lean closer.  </p><p>It seems Error made this decision for him as he held Reaper tightly around his waist, so he didn’t move, nibbling at his neck, breath heavy with glitches. Reaper moaned as he felt another orgasm roll over his body.  </p><p>Nightmare didn’t stop his moves over Reaper’s body as Dream still continued to thrust into him.  </p><p>Error and Dream with big struggle torn their eyes off the two as they looked over to Cross. The skeleton was panting with his tongue out and his mismatched eyes glued to the sight of Nightmare’s and Reaper’s breasts rubbing against each other. He looked like he was barely holding back from jumping to the two and they really appreciated Killer holding him back, even if the skeleton used this chance to jerk himself off by rubbing against Cross’ ass. They both weren’t holding back from chasing pleasure. </p><p>So did the others, they all were in different states of debauched. Either fucking each other or jerking off observing the four.  </p><p>Their eyes moved then to Geno who was still in Dust’s lap, watching them with his eye misty from pleasure and yet still focused enough to see them. Dust had his hand down Geno’s shorts, moving his fingers in a steady pace, his other hand resting idly on Geno’s hip, fingers moving over the bump reverently, in amazement. </p><p>Dream and Error returned their attention to the two skeletons trapped between them. Reaper was crying from pleasure, while Nightmare was moaning softly as Dream didn’t stop thrusting even for a moment.  </p><p>“Dream~! I swear to whatever entity is watching us if you don’t let me cum now, I will stab you!” He growled roughly, and Dream smiled amused as he kissed Nightmare’s neck. </p><p>“Of course, brother, anything for you.” He purred and picked up his pace, bringing more pleasure to both Nightmare and Reaper. He reached down and rubbed Nightmare’s clit, noting how Error also reached down and rubbed Reaper’s clit, the two skeletons seizing from toppling over the peak of their pleasure.  </p><p>After that the two laid limp in the hold of the two skeletons. Dream hugged his brother as he flooded his cyan ecto with gold magic while Error let Reaper rest against him, drying the god’s face with his mismatched fingers. </p><p>Reaper was still shaking with the aftershocks, cumming one last time when Nightmare took out the tentacle from his pussy.  </p><p>------------ </p><p>The group of immortals moved around a little to have good view of Geno and the others. </p><p>Dust noticed the shift of attention and smirked, planting a gentle kiss on Geno’s skull, “Are you ready for your fun?” </p><p>Geno whined as he arched up his chest. Dust purred as he took his hand out of Geno’s shorts, “Edge, switch with me.” The tall skeleton nodded and took Geno into his lap while Dust moved to sit between Geno’s legs to take off the skeleton’s shirt and shorts.  </p><p>“Killer, let go of Crossy, he deserves a reward for being such a nice boy.” Dust murmured looking at Killer who smirked, left a last kiss on Cross’ skull and then let go. Cross stumbled to his feet and walked to Dust, kneeling next to him and looking for instructions. Dust tugged on Cross’ shirt and kissed him, “Geno looks uncomfy with those breasts of his, why don’t you help him?” Cross nodded enthusiastically and moved to grope Geno’s breasts noticing with wide eyes the small trickle of reddish milk started leaking from the nipples. </p><p>Cross whimpered as he massaged the breasts, he wanted to have a taste and so he looked at Geno pleadingly, the other blushing and nodding. Cross used the granted permission immediately and latched onto one of the breasts, kneading it and sucking contently. Geno let out a sight and one of his hands went to hold Cross’ head gently.  </p><p>Dust smirked and called Horror over, “There’s still spot for you too, Horror. And you Killer.”  </p><p>The two moved forward, Killer settled on another of Geno’s breasts while Horror went lower and settle between Geno’s legs and start eating the glitch out. Geno moaned loudly from the onslaught of pleasure and the release of unpleasant pressure in his breasts. </p><p>Cross clearly came several times while latched on Geno’s breast, just like the pregnant monster that was assaulted by three sources of pleasure. Killer had his hand down his short jacking off while Horror focused only on giving Geno pleasure as his heat already died off.  </p><p>When Cross unlatched off Geno’s chest sleepily and Geno couldn’t help but cuddle the other to his chest. Killer smirked as he left a kiss to Geno’s breast and left his spot, to look at Horror who cleaned up Geno’s pussy and straightened up. </p><p>------- </p><p>The heats started slowly dying off, but that didn’t mean the passion did. Reaper and Geno became a permanent part of the castle’s residents with both enjoying it the best they could. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ducking hen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killer was again sneaking into the castle, cringing at every sound from the crate he was carrying, he wanted to sneak through but... </p><p>“What are you doing Killer?” </p><p>Yeah, no chance of winning for him, is there? Killer turned to face Nightmare and... Horror, they must have been talking about something in the living room to find him. The two looked at the crate in his hands that was making soft clucking sounds. </p><p>“Killer... I swear to whatever entity above... please tell me it’s not another pet.” </p><p>Killer smiled sheepishly, “This time it’s not that bad... I think?” </p><p>Nightmare glared at him, and Killer put the crate down and opened it to show the other two what was inside. Nightmare face-palmed, while Horror kneeled closer, “Chickens...” Horror said softly and reached out. Three of the four chickens backed off from Horror’s hands, but one, the bigger one, came closer and not only allowed Horror to pet her, but she also jumped out of the crate and cuddled into Horror's arms. Nightmare sighed, he knew in those circumstances he can’t make Killer bring those hens back, not with Horror cuddling the chicken and looking at him with his big eye. </p><p>“You two will build a cop for them in the garden, I’m not having chickens running uncontrolled around the garden and manor.” Nightmare said calmly and the other two nodded. </p><p>“I’m calling her Cluckerbell... Bell for short.” Horror said petting the hen in his arms that clucked satisfied. </p><p>--------- </p><p>A few days later Nightmare regreted not making Killer give the chickens back... maybe not enough to do it himself and make Horror sad, but enough that he avoided kitchen whenever he could. </p><p>Bell took over the kitchen and favored Horror above everyone else. No one could be in the kitchen without Horror, or she would make an absolute racket that reverberated all over the castle. Now if they wanted anything from a snack to a full meal, they had to get Horror to make it.  </p><p>Not to get it wrong, they all enjoyed Horror’s cooking, but they still would like to be able to use the kitchen.  </p><p>Blue felt especially disgruntled as he liked to cook and still didn’t know how to get around that stubborn hen. He wanted to cook alone but... Dream proposed him a compromise of cooking with Horror which actually brought the two closer together. </p><p>Cluckerbell would observe as Blue and Horror cooked together, talking and having fun, comparing recipes and perfecting them to best feed their mates living in the castle. </p><p>When not in the kitchen Bell could be found sitting on Geno’s stomach, as if making sure the baby inside was kept warm and that Geno wasn’t overworking himself. </p><p>The other three hens were in the big cop outside, having the time of their lives with Horror getting fresh eggs and testing many new recipes such as different quiches, cakes and so on. </p><p>Nightmare was still trying to find a way, so he doesn’t have to call Horror every time he wants a cup of coffee. Especially when Horror would stop him after 4 cups a day... it wasn’t nearly enough for him, damnit. </p><p>The others quite enjoyed the show of Nightmare trying to glare down a hen that’s getting ready to call Horror. No one quite knew how a hen could feel such a sweet satisfaction when selling Nightmare out to Horror, getting the ex-cannibal to reprimand Nightmare about mainlining caffeine.  </p><p>Killer was incredibly smug seeing how much Horror like the chickens he brought and if there was a new pond and a cop in the garden with geese and ducks no one commented on it seeing Horror’s delighted expression. </p><p>Horror didn’t know that Nightmare dragged Killer on the side and drew a line over getting any bigger farm animals. Which means Horror won’t be getting any cows or pigs... at least not anytime soon. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Comfy cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heats were over, and Error was responsible for the laundry afterwards.</p><p>He went through most of the pile and was now glaring at certain white and black pile... there was no hope for those shorts. He didn’t understand why Cross bothered to get changed every time he came especially when it was so easy for him to cream his pants, but those were now only fit for incineration, no way that any detergent will clean those stains.</p><p>This gave Error an idea. He remembered that hidden box in his old room. He looked at the rest of the clothes that just left the dryer and smirked... This will be fun.</p><p>-----------</p><p>The whole entourage of skeleton monsters woke up, not noticing Error’s absence and they all stumbled to the big closet, looking at their sections only to find... not their clothes!</p><p>Everyone’s wardrobe was replaced with handmade onesies or hoodies, no other clothes piece in sight. Nightmare immediately knew who was responsible for it, but it’s not like they ca just go around naked the whole day or however long Error decides to withhold their usual clothes.</p><p>One by one they emerged from the walk-in closet in their new attires.</p><p>Nightmare was in a black and purple octopus onesie with special pockets for his tentacled to fit in, making his tentacles sway annoyed in all their now plush glory. Reaper had similar situation with his raven onesie with his wings filling in special pouches for wings.</p><p>Cross was in a dalmatian onesie with a hood with droopy ears while Red got a Doberman-colored dog onesie.</p><p>Killer got a black and white cat onesie with little paws to wear at the end of his sleeves while Dust got a grey colored cat onesie, both having hoods with cat faces on them, and Error was apparently kind enough to leave Dust his scarf. Geno had a tiger onesie with a little red soul sewn onto his stomach where his clothes stretched over his baby bump.</p><p>Horror was in a nice black bear onesie with a soft loose hood that won’t catch on the edges of his head crack. Edge left the closet blushing in his mandarin duck onesie, Nightmare smirking behind his hand as he caught the reference to when the skeleton would follow him like a baby duckling.</p><p>Blue and Dream had bunny onesies, Blue’s in navy and white while Dream’s was in golden yellow with black tummy. Somehow both stars made the floppy ears on their hoods stand up on their own.</p><p>The pets had fluffy hoodies that fit their bodies and allowed their bodies the same freedom to move as their usual clothes. Soot was on Dream’s shoulder in his own little onesie of a colorful hummingbird with the wings of it that he could wrap around himself like a little blanket.</p><p>Dressed as such they all went towards the living room where the two guardians of feelings could feel Error waiting and emanating incredible amounts of smugness. In there on a couch Error was sitting in a cat onesie in black and dark blue. He grinned at the crowd that gathered to look at him.</p><p>“Is there a problem?" He asked as his eyes roamed over everyone, making sure he really got their sizes right, especially with Geno and his bump.</p><p>Nightmare rolled his eye while Dream chuckled, “Not at all. We all just wanted to compliment you on such a nice job that you did with those clothes. It’s clear you just wanted to show you how much you love us.”</p><p>Error sputtered with a bright blush appearing on his face as Dream smirked with a teasing glint in his eye. Error crossed arms over his chest moodily that is until Geno sat next to him on the couch, probably to rest his feet.</p><p>He pouted and tugged Geno into his lap, snuggling him. Everyone was stunned, it seemed like Error went into his moody cat mode.</p><p>That will be fun...</p><p>Horror went on to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while the others sat around the living room observing Error get his rare share of cuddles... if not for Geno’s bump being so big already Error would probably react other way, and... yeah. It was time.</p><p>Error let go of Geno who was still stunned and went over to Reaper, planting himself on his lap with a moody pout. Reaper froze remembering one universal rule, if a cat sits you go nowhere. Error seemed satisfied with it as he settled down comfortably taking out his knitting.</p><p>Soot really wanted to be with Error right now, wanted to be close and waved his arms agitated, the wings on his onesie he was using as a blanket flapping and surprisingly catching air... the bitty’s eyes got a mischievous glint. The skeleton got up on Dream’s shoulder and jumped off to then giggle as the wings caught air and let him glide over to Error’s shoulder where he sat down and hugged Error’s neck with a small purr. Error accepted it with a smile and continued knitting.</p><p>Soon they all ate breakfast in the living room with Bell coming to again sit on Geno’s bump, clucking contently. No one actually knew how Bell left the coop every morning to meet Horror in the kitchen and make sure no one took away his chance to cook.</p><p>Every so often Error would change spots, cuddling with another person, not excluding pets. When everyone left for a while to catch up on some work Error took a dive into the pool with the fishes as they chattered excitedly about the two eggs that caught on and were growing in Coral’s belly.</p><p>----------</p><p>Error got dried and was about to start a second rotation when someone came.</p><p>Ink... but one thing was wrong with him.</p><p>His eyes were white, expression blank and hands shaking. Even if they weren’t especially fond of the creator, they didn’t want to just leave him like that and with Dream and Blue there ignoring Ink was out of the question.</p><p>They sat the artist down and gave him tea, the other just staring blankly into the distance. They all cuddled around him with Error in his lap, Soot looking at his full-sized version with suspicious gaze, just being quiet with some movie playing in the background. Ink said nothing for several hours, seemingly calming down from whatever caused him to go into the catatonic state he walked into the castle, but out he came with much more collected facade.</p><p>They shook off the sudden visit quickly, but it wasn’t about to be calm, no this castle was never calm.</p><p>Error went over to sit in Killer’s lap and planned on just relaxing but that teasing shit... he just didn’t get the hint, did he?!</p><p>Killer started whispering into Error’s hearing canal, is hands wandering, making Error’s face light up brighter with every second. There were always two ways teasing Error would go. It’s eighter Error rising to the bait and challenging the other party which ends in some steamy fun or...</p><p>“That’s it, you pervert! Fuck off!” The second one is the case this time it seems.</p><p>Error stormed off, opening a portal to Void knows where and disappeared. They didn’t take it hard, knowing Error will be back once he’s calm again and will not even mind the whole thing after thinking it over.</p><p>And so, they went on with their day, not knowing about the little pit Error got himself into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Errorfresh Eggening chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the errorfresh, if you wanna look</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been Asgore knows how long since Error had arrived in this godforsaken AU.</p><p>Well. Less so arrived, more like crashed through a portal he'd accidentally opened in a fit of rage and got caught in a tangle of stupid fucking vines that he couldn't escape from for several long hours, only to be found and freed by a dumbass fucking snake thing.</p><p>A snake thing who'd decided that he belonged to him from then on.</p><p>Said snake thing was currently coiled around him in a deep slumber, his shades tossed off to one side on the cave floor, completely bareboned with his front resting on him and his skull nuzzled into the crook of his neck.</p><p>Error couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight. He'd grown accustomed to this during his stay, and had long since stopped crashing now when he was touched by the other, enough to even let him lay on top of him. Though, it wasn't like Error had a choice. Especially since now most of his time was taken up by the colourful vomit-noodle's apparent recent need for affection, one which Error was getting increasingly sick of. He wanted to be able to move around. He was getting hungry for fucks sake! He wasn't like his captor, he wasn't able to last a week or two slowly digesting a fat rat!</p><p>He let out an exasperated and glitchy sound that was reminiscent of a growl, squirming angrily in the snake's coils. He sort of knew deep down he'd never be able to escape this way, but he hoped he could at least wake the lazy sleeping asshole up, especially since it must have been near 12 hours since he was last awake.</p><p>He opened his mouth to snarl something when the other twitched slightly before relaxing into him, though was silenced before a single syllable could escape when he felt a tongue flicking up against his neck.</p><p>Error inwardly cursed and tried to squirm away from the situation, ignoring the burning of his cheeks and slight heating of his bones.</p><p>"Ngh~"</p><p>He froze up and stiffened at the noise. Had this fucking Fresh prince noodle just <em>moaned??</em></p><p>"Mh..." Said noodle shifted a bit in place, a second tongue flicking out to join the first, and Error swore he could feel something pressing against his pant leg. Something that definitely wasn't there before.</p><p>What in the fuck was happening?</p><p>"Ruuuru~" A coo came from the Fresh snake asshole, who by now seemed to have at least *<em>half</em>* woken up. "Sssquirming like that won't help your cassse, my dude~"</p><p>"T-The f-fuck do you m-mean by that??" Completely ignoring Fresh, he continued to squirm around, though this time Fresh noticeably squeezed his coils a little tighter, and whatever was pressing against Error's leg seemed to be... Growing.</p><p>"Brossseph, you really need to calm down~" Fresh now had his arms around Error too, and his coils were shifting, slithering upwards so Fresh could be eye level with him. "Relax a little~ ain't gonna hurt'cha~"</p><p>"Why w-would you-!" Error stiffened, nearly jolting as he could feel what he could now tell was Fresh's very obvious hard ons pressing against the fabric of his shorts, nearly grinding against his pelvic bone. "Y-You..." His glitching started flaring up, nothing but stutters coming from him as he tried to process what was happening.</p><p>"I just need you to help me my dude, that'ssss all~ You'll enjoy it, my guy~ I'll make sssure of it~" He didn't really give Error a chance to respond to that before crashing their skulls together, taking Error into a hungry, horny makeout session. Error huffed, trying to take control of the kiss instead of pulling away. He wouldn't let this ass get away with that, after all he had the upper ha-</p><p>Error's thoughts were cut off as all 5 of his tongues were easily wrangled into submission, and he could feel a sixth tongue slipping in to claim his mouth. "M-Mmh.." Error had subconsciously hooked his hand around one of Fresh's ribs, tugging on it absently. He hadn't even realized his hands were free before he did this, but a groan from Fresh into the kiss signalled that he enjoyed it.</p><p>Before Error even knew it his pants were already off, his coat shed from him and his shirt riding up past his ribcage before also coming off, his bare bones now visible in all their glory. Only once Error was fully stripped did Fresh pause in their makeout session, eyeing his body with pure need, the purple haze around his sockets forcing Error to look at nothing but him.</p><p>"Sssummon your ecto~" Fresh was near panting, grinding against Error's bare pelvic bone, which was already glowing with want despite his unsummoned magic.</p><p>"F-Ffuck you~..." He cursed under his breath as he was grinded against, gritting his teeth to try and hold off from spawning anything the other could fuck for as long as possible. This asshole had already spent 12 hours coiled around him, and now he was trying to mate??</p><p>"Sssswearing isn't rad my dude~" He bit down on Error's collarbone, hard.</p><p>Error very nearly crashed, gripping Fresh and biting down hard on his 5 tongues as his magic took form in a flash, his eyelights rolling back in his skull from the stinging pain and pleasure the bite brought through his magic. "Ffff~!"</p><p>Fresh noticed this and a smirk spread across his skull, his eyelights looking over his newly spawned ecto before a hand moved down and brushed across his stomach. "Perfect~." A near purring sound ruminated from Fresh into Error's collarbone, three of the six tongues flicking across the quickly bruising mark he'd left.</p><p>"I-Idiot.." Error refused to look at Fresh, huffing until Fresh lightly rubbed a bony digit into his clit in small circles, a shakey breath leaving him as he tried his best to bite back pleasured sounds. He wasn't going to let this asshole have the satisfaction of knowing he was enjoying this...</p><p>"Huh..." Fresh hummed curiously, making Error turn back to ask what the fuck he was so curious of, only to have his retort stolen from him when Fresh suddenly buried two fingers deep inside him, stretching him out with fervor.</p><p>"G-Gh~! Fuck!" Error swore, hissing at Fresh as he squirmed, telling himself he was moving away, but actually.. He was pushing right back against his fingers, letting them deeper inside.</p><p>"What'd I sssay about sssswearing my dude~? You're being quite the bratty sssub~" Another two fingers pushed their way inside his already soaked pussy. He was definitely horny, and it showed, despite his words.</p><p>"S-Sshut u-uhhn- U-Up!" His sentence came out strained as he tried to adjust to the fingers stretching him, his sockets fluttering shut for a moment as he focused his efforts on not moaning out.</p><p>"You're really trying hard not to make noises, huh~?" Fresh roughly thrust his fingers deep into his pussy, pushing them against his walls and stretching him out even further, his tongues hanging out from the side of his mouth and flicking in obvious Lust at the sight.</p><p>"H-Hhgh~.. Y-you're n-not planning t-to p-put a-all three i-inside are y-you~?!" Error huffed, though not... Entirely hating the idea.</p><p>"I think you can take it broski~" After a few more thrusts and getting Error sufficiently prepped for him, Fresh then pulled out his fingers, smirking at Error underneath him as he lined himself up.  "Hope you're ready for it~."</p><p>Error simply snarled in response, glaring at Fresh until he was interrupted by the other pushing inside... One dick. He already felt sufficiently full with just one inside, so when he felt the second squeezing in afterward he audibly gasped, latching onto Fresh's shoulders. "F-Fucking h-hell!"</p><p>"D-Dang~, you're.. Tight~" Fresh was near panting himself, eyelights rolling in his skull as he started working on getting the third inside, straining a bit, but Error was so soaked that it wasn't really much of an issue, and it didn't take long before the third was buried into Error's tight entrance.</p><p>"Y-YYhh...~" Error couldn't really make his sounds into actual words, his body just not co-operating in the way he wanted it to, and his mind not really faring any better.</p><p>Fresh simply smirked despite himself, giving a sharp thrust into Error's ecto, groaning as the magic practically tugged him in, forcing his dicks to rub against eachother and the walls of his ecto at the same time, and hot damn did that feel good. "M-Mussst really like thisss with h-how.. Aah... You're sssqueezing me~"</p><p>Error tried to shoot him a glare, but all he could muster was to look vaguely in his direction, his eyelights both hazy and near teary from the intensity of it all. Safe to say, Error wasn't quite used to this amount of stimulation.</p><p>Fresh seemed to get the memo, wasting no time as he started up his proper thrusting, Error's quietness being broken as a few slight keen's escaped from him, his sockets closing over a bit in enjoyment.</p><p>Both their minds were getting fuzzy at this point, Error losing himself more and more as the pleasure built up, his legs now hooked around Fresh's body, his arms around his back for any kind of purchase he could get on the other as the two fucked, Error even starting to match up with his thrusts, pushing back.</p><p>A hiss came from Fresh as he buried his face into the crook of Error's neck again, his thrusts suddenly now at a punishing pace, near ramming into Error with the intense need to breed, to fill him up. With a little more than just cum.</p><p>"F-Fffuuuck~!" Error couldn't handle the sudden animalistic speed and sucked in a breath as he near clawed at Fresh's spine, clamping around the three cocks inside him as his climax made his body jolt, seeing stars for a moment and very nearly not even registering how Fresh had near locked into place after his own warm magic seed had spilled into him. And how it felt like something... More was being pumped into him.</p><p>"A-Aaa~ fuck thatsss good~" Fresh unashamedly swore as he pushed egg after Egg into Error. They weren't of a massive size, but enough so for him to feel a burning whenever he popped one into his partner, which Fresh loved. Yeah, he was a sucker for pain~.</p><p>".. W.. Wh.." Error looked down with hazy eyelights... Only to see his stomach slowly bulging out with... Eggs?! This fucker hadn't said anything about eggs!! "Y-You!"</p><p>"S-Ssssh.. ~ jusssst enjoy it~"  Fresh coiled his tail around Error so he couldn't squirm free, rocking his hips a bit which just seemed to make the process move faster, an overstimulated whine coming from Error as more and more eggs plopped into him, leaving him drooling and feeling.. Incredibly full.</p><p>Error was near passing out, basking in the afterglow of being egged by the other when he heard a small whisper into the side of his skull.</p><p>"Hope you don't think we're done jusssst yet~."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>